Duas Flores e um Amor
by Vingador Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke acorda depois de dois anos de coma,e é recebido por uma linda garota de cabelos rosados e olhos azuis,sim azuis.10 anos se passaram desde que ele saiu de Konoha será que alguem ainda espera por Sasuke? Sasuke e Sakura e ?Yuna?
1. solidão

Naruto não me pertence,mais a Sakura é minha nem que eu tenha que pega o Sasuke na porrada (Claro que eu ia apanha)

Bom vai ai mais uma história que me deu na cabeça de escrever ,espero que gostem!

Duas flores e um amor

Cap 1

Era uma tarde chuvosa, uma bela garota aparentemente com uns 18 anos, de físico atraente, cabelos rosados e olhos azuis(sim azuis não verdes), caminhava pela floresta com uma singela cesta de frutas e um sorriso inocente na face, quando algo a chama atenção.

Não muito longe dali,haviam crateras e a floresta toda destroçada.Ela correu para ver o que havia acontecido.

Yuna(o nome da garota)-O que aconteceu aqui?,Parece que ocorreu uma guerra!-Reparava a trágica mudança no relevo e paisagem, logo vê um corpo encostado em uma pedra.

Yuna-Aãã, tem alguém ali-Correu até o corpo deixando sua cesta de frutas.

Yuna-Ele ta morto-Falou triste, reparando uma Katana que atravessava o lado esquerdo do peito dele,ficou muito triste mesmo não conhecendo o rapaz.

Logo notou como ela era bonito.Deixou uma lágrima rolar pelos seus olhos,e com uma mão, delicadamente fechou as pálpebras do rapaz escondendo para sempre seus olhos negros.

Yuna-Será que foi ele que fez tudo isso?-Olhou para os lados e viu outro corpo, correndo até este,para ver se estava vivo.

Yuna-Aãã -Ela se ajoelhou perto do jovem desacordado, de cabelos negros que aparentava ter uns 19 a 20 anos, ficou feliz ao ver que este mesmo com dificuldade ainda respirava.

-Você é muito parecido com o outro homem morto!-Falou tristemente-Ele devia ser seu irmão né.

Logo rasgou uma parte de seu vestido rosa, para estancar os ferimentos dele.Ela estava muito preocupada em salva-lo, mais não conseguiu deixar de corar ao ver como ele era ainda mais bonito que o outro rapaz, e ainda estava sem camisa.

---

Sasuke abria seus olhos com receio, encarando o teto do local, ele estava confuso.

Sasuke pensando-Onde estou? Eu não morri?! A ultima coisa que me lembro era...ITASH.-Levantou-se bruscamente da cama, assustando uma garota que estava na pequena casa.

Yuna-Ai meu Deus!!! ELE ACORDOU!

Sasuke estava agora sentado na cama confuso, sua vista doía,parecia que a anos não a usava,logo repara uma garota de cabelos rosa o segurando,delicadamente o colocando na cama de novo.Ele estava com a vista fraca e o corpo doendo, parecia se cansar com o mais leve movimento, mais focou os olhos na menina que o fitava.

Sasuke-Sakura?-Falou em um sussurro antes de fechar os olhos novamente com dor na vista.

Yuna-Aã,não meu nome é Yuna-Falava com uma voz e um sorriso doce- Que bom que acordou!

Sasuke-Yuna?-Sasuke focou a visão na garota de cabelos rosa e concluiu que realmente não era a Sakura, embora fosse tão bonita quanto, os olhos desta eram azuis,e os cabelos eram longos.

Yuna-Sakura era sua namorada?-Perguntou um pouco triste

Sasuke não respondeu ainda estava confuso com a situação

Yuna-E o seu???-Mantinha seu semblante eternamente sorridente

Sasuke-hun???

Yuna-Faz muito tempo que eu queria saber seu nome!

Sasuke ainda estava com a voz fraca, não conseguindo manter o tom frio de sempre.

Sasuke-Uchiha...

Yuna-Nossa que nome estranho! Seu nome é Uchiha?

Sasuke-Uchiha Sasuke.

A garota abriu um sorriso maior que os do Naruto, e falou empolgada.

Yuna-Sasuke...einnn...SASU-KUN!

Sasuke ficou assustado com a maneira estranha da garota, ela era estranhamente parecida com a Sakura, não só no cabelo mais na maneira alegre e extrovertida e também na maneira gentil que se referia a ele.

Logo se chocou de vez ao se deparar com a menina agarrada ao seu pescoço chorando.

Yuna-A Sasu-kun, faz tempo eu pensei que você nunca acordaria.

Sasuke-Tempo?...A quanto tempo eu estou aqui?-Perguntou um tanto aflito

Yuna- Uns 2 anos-Falou voltando a sorrir, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Sasuke-2 anos...eu fiquei 2 anos em coma.

Yuna-Se não fosse por mim e pelo papai que sabe alguns jutsus médicos, você agora você estaria morto que nem...

-Ela não terminou a frase só agora se lembrou que o outro homem que havia encontrado e provavelmente era irmão dele,estava morto,e pensou em como Sasuke ficaria triste em saber que seu irmão morreu.

Sasuke-Que nem...????

Logo Yuna chorando de novo ,abraçava Sasuke.

Sasuke agora estava realmente confuso, aquela garota era realmente muito estranha, de um estante para o outro, estava rindo e gritando de felicidade e logo em seguida soluçando de tanto chorar.

Logo um homem bem velho entra na humilde casa.

Sr Hiash-A vejo que acordou, pensamos que ia ficar assim para sempre!

Yuna-

Pai ele acordou não é maravilhoso. O nome dele é Sasuke.-Falou com um sorriso.Deixando Sasuke com uma gota na cabeça.

Sasuke-Pelo que eu entendi, vocês me encontraram inconsciente e cuidaram de mim por 2 anos! Muito obrigado!-Falou retomando a voz fria que sempre teve.

Yuna-Eu vou preparar um delicioso café para você Sasu-KUN-ela fazia questão de enfatizar o kun.

Sr Hiash- Heheehe pelo que parece minha filha gostou muito de você.

Sasuke-Hun.-Sasuke olhava para o teto, pela primeira vez não sabia como lidar com a situação.

Logo Yuna voltou correndo e tropeçou derrubando o chá quente no colo de Sasuke, que este, embora senti-se muita dor, não fez gesto nenhum, simplesmente ficou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Yuna-Aiiiiiiiiii,Descupa Sasu-kun, descupa.

Yuna pensando-Yuna como você é burra, o seu príncipe encantado acordou e você joga chá quente em cima dele. Burra, burra, burra

Yuna agora estava batendo com a mão na própria cabeça

Sasuke e Hiash com gotas na cabeça.

Sasuke-Não se preocupe, isso não é nada.-Falou indiferente

Hiash-Sasuke-San então o que pretende fazer daqui para frente, você tem família?

Sasuke-Família?-Seu semblante sério, passou para triste e distante.Mais logo Sasuke é tirado de seus pensamentos, por uma garota que se joga no pescoço dele chorando como louca.

Yuna-Sa...Sasu-kun o seu irmão ele..ele...mo..rre..u

Sasuke agora lembrava, que finalmente tinha matado seu irmão, sentiu como se um peso de 1000 toneladas tive-se sido tirado de suas costas.

Sasuke-Ele não era meu irmão!-Falou na tentativa de acalmar a garota que chorava descontroladamente no seu pescoço.

Hiash-E então Sasuke você tem para onde voltar?

Aquela pergunta, Sasuke não sabia como responder, logo passou pela sua mente a imagem de Sakura, Naruto e Kakash e pensou em quantos anos não os via, provavelmente já haviam se esquecido dele.

Sasuke-Não! -Essa foi sua conclusão final.

Yuna, imediatamente voltou ao seu semblante feliz.

Yuna-Pai ele pode ficar aqui! né?

Hiash-Não vejo problema, você já está aqui a dois anos de alguma maneira, já nos acostumamos a sua presença.-Diz sorridente

Sasuke-Não, eu já fui incomodo o bastante.-Falou já se levantando da cama, quando a garota a sua frente recomeça a chorar, Sasuke se perguntava como alguém poderia ser tão volúvel.

Yuna-Por favor, Sasu-kun não vai embora!-Falou entre lágrimas.

Sasuke ao ouvir aquela frase estremeceu, e sabia muito bem porque, Sakura havia lhe dito a mesma coisa à 10 anos atrás, antes dele a abandonar.Não soube por que mais achou melhor não ir, pelo menos não agora.

Sr Hiash-Se você não tem para onde ir, não tem porque ir embora, se você ficar aqui tenho certeza que será muito útil, eu já estou velho e não consigo fazer certos serviços.

Sasuke-Que seja.

Yuna abraçou Sasuke com um sorriso doce.

Yuna-Obrigada,Sasu-kun.

Sasuke sentiu uma estranha paz tomar conta de si, como ele queria poder ter feito aquele pequeno gesto a 10 anos atrás, quando foi Sakura que o havia pedido para que ficasse.

EM KONOHA

Naruto-Que sacoooooo

Shizune-Aqui estão os relatórios, Naruto-sama.

Naruto-Eu to intediadoooo-Falava Naruto, enquanto olhava cada papel com cara de emburrado.

Naruto-EIIIII essa é uma missão rank A, talvez eu pudesse ir!

Shizune-Naruto-sama, a obrigação do Hokage é proteger a vila você não pode sair para missões.

Naruto-Que chattooooo.-Falava Naruto quase chorando.

Naruto estava com 21 anos e tinha tomado o posto de Hokage a 2 semanas.

Hinata-Oi Naruto-kun-Hinata acabava de entrar no escritório.

Naruto-Hinata-chan, que bom que você veio, eu estava morrendo de tédio, vamos sair e comer Ramennnnn.-Falou Naruto deixando uma pilha de papeis para traz.

Shizune-Naruto-sama espera! Ai meu Deus será que Naruto como Hokage foi uma boa escolha?

Naruto e Hinata passeavam de mãos dadas por Konoha até avistarem Sakura, agora com uniforme, jounin.

Naruto-Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN

Sakura-Oi Naruto! Ou devia dizer, Naruto-sama.

Naruto-HEHEHE. Você não precisa Sakura-chan.-Falou um pouco sem graça

Sakura-Oi hinata-chan

Hinata-Oi Sakura-chan

Sakura-Ei Naruto, você não deveria estar no escritório?

Naruto-Aquilo é muito chato, resolvi dar uma pausa para comer Ramen.Vem com a gente!

Sakura-Eu não quero incomodar vocês!

Hinata-Que isso Sakura-chan vem(desde que começou namorar Naruto, Hinata perdeu um pouco de sua timidez)

NO RAMEN

Desde que Sasuke havia ido embora, Sakura e Naruto fizeram de tudo para trazer ele de volta, mais ao receberem a noticia de que Sasuke havia matado Oroshimaru, então as buscas por Sasuke diminuíram pois este já não corria mais risco de virar recipiente para a alma de Oroshimaru. Sakura então continuou o esperando por muitos anos até que quando finalmente ela achava que o esqueceu, a notícia de que Uchiha Itash havia sido encontrado morto tinha chegado a Konoha e também reacendendo toda a esperança e amor, contidos no peito de Sakura.

Desde que soube que Sasuke havia matado o irmão e comprido seu objectivo, Sakura toda a noite ficava horas nos portões de Konoha sentada naquele mesmo banco esperando seu amor voltar,mas ele não voltou! Se passou um ano e ele não voltou.

Sakura então decidiu que não sofreria mais por ele, então seguiu sua vida, esquecendo aquele sentimento.

Agora estava com 21 anos, não tinha namorado simplesmente por que era muito ocupada para relacionamentos.Ou pelo menos era isso que ela dizia para si mesma, mais no fundo sábia que o motivo não era esse.

Naruto-Sakura-chan, como vai o hospital?(Sakura agora era a coordenadora chefe do Hospital.)

Sakura-Tudo, bem Naruto, a mesma coisa de sempre.-Falou sorrindo.

Naruto-Eu tenho uma missão Rank A para encaminhar! Ela será daqui alguns dias, que tal nós chamamos o Sai Bastardo e o Kakash, e irmos nós 4 relembrar os velhos tempos eim???

Sakura-Relembrar os velhos tempos!-Sakura por um momento, lembrou de Sasuke mais logo afastou aquele pensamento, que ainda doía.

Sakura-Espera agora que você é Hokage, você não pode sair assim da vila!

Naruto-Não se preocupa Sakura-chan, eu sou o Hokage, eu mando ninguém vai se atrever a me impedir! Hahahahaha.

Hinata e Sakura com gotas na cabeça.

Naruto-E a Shizune e a vovó Tsunade, ainda tão trabalhando lá! Elas dão conta do recado.

Depois dos três saírem da barraquinha de Ramen, algo chamou a atenção de Naruto.

Naruto-Finalmente ficou pronto-Naruto olhava para as estátuas dos Hokages onde seu rosto aparecia.

Sakura-Claro que já ficou pronto! Você botou quase metade dos ninjas da vila para apressar o término da sua imagem.

A face de Naruto aparecia esculpida na pedra dos Hokages, mais ao contrario das outras estátuas, a dele aparecia com um enorme sorriso.

Hinata-Ficou muito lindo!-Falou corada.

Sakura-Só você mesmo Hinata!

Naruto-Obrigado Hinata só você me entende!-Falou com cara de dengo, abraçando Hinata.

Hinata-Para Naruto-kun ta todo mundo olhando- Falou Hinata, extremamente corada.

7 DIAS SE PASSARAM

Naquela pequena casa no pais do trovão.

Yuna-Bom dia, Sasu-kun!

Sasuke-Oi-Falou com tom frio logo saindo do local, sem nem tocar no café que estava na mesa,

Yuna-Onde você vai Sasu-kun?

Sasuke-Deixei inacabado o trabalho de ontem.

-Falou Sasuke saindo da casa.

Yuna-Ele nem toco na comida, que eu preparei com tanto carinho.

Sr Hiash-Esse garoto desde que acordou não para um segundo, ele já fez o trabalho que nós demoraríamos meses para fazer.

Yuna-O Sasu-kun, é muito prestativo né pai!

Sr Hiash- cof cof cof

Yuna-pai você ta bem?

Sr Hiash-Tudo bem minha filha é só a velhice incomodando, por que você não leva algo para nosso amigo comer eim?

Yuna -ta bom!-Falou Yuna com um enorme sorriso

Sasuke estava cortando um tronco de madeira, quando escuta uma bela garota o chamar.

Yuna-Sasu-kun,Sasu-kun!

Sasuke-hun?

Yuna-como você não quis tomar café em casa, eu trouxe para você aqui!

Sasuke-...

Sasuke se senta na frente do verdadeiro banquete, preparado pela garota, que o fitava com um sorriso de canto a canto da boca.

Yuna-Sasu-kun?

Sasuke-Hun?

Yuna-Quem é Sakura?

Sasuke-Por que essa pergunta?

Yuna-E que quando vc acordou do coma, você disse esse nome! e hj a noite quando vc estava dormindo, vc falou esse nome de novo!

Sasuke-Eu não gostaria de falar disso!-Sasuke se sentiu estranho ao ouvir aquilo, nem ele sabia que enquanto dormia murmurava o nome de Sakura.

Sasuke-hum? Quem são eles?-Falou olhando para 6 pessoas que seguravam espadas, batendo na porta da casa de Yuna.

Yuna-Ai, eles de novo!

Ninja 1-ABRE LOGO SEU VELHO!

Ninja 2-SEU PRAZO PARA NOS PAGAR JÁ ACABOU. SE NÃO ABRIR NÓS VAMOS QUEBRAR A PORTA E TE MANDAR PARA O INFERNO VELHOTE HAHAHA

Ninja 3- OU PAGA OU NÓS VAMOS COBRAR DE SUA LINDA FILHINHA! HAHAHHA

Yuna-Eles são ninjas das redondezas, eles obrigam agente a pagar impostos para morar aqui!

Sasuke-Imposto para morar no meio da floresta?

Yuna-Sim...mais não se preocupe, o papai juntou dinheiro para pagar esse mês-Falou triste.

Sasuke se levantou e foi até os ninjas

Yuna-Onde você vai Sasu-kun, eles são jounins vc não pode fazer nada.

Hiash já havia aberto a porta e estava dando dinheiro aos ninjas.

Sasuke-EI VCS!-Falou Sasuke com Yuna que estava ao seu lado.

Ninjas-Hora, hora, parece que sua filha arrumou um namoradinho, não é Velhote

Hiash-Eu já te paguei, por favor não façam nada com eles.

Sasuke-Devolva o dinheiro-Falou Sasuke friamente.

Ninja 1-Vocês ouviram direito?O rapaz mandou agente devolver o dinheiro?

Ninja 2-Parece que ele quer morrer!

Ninja 3-Tá vendo essa bandana? Seu porcaria! Nós somos ninjas do trovão, se não quiser morrer se ajoelhe, e peça perdão

Sasuke-Eu tentei ser gentil.

Os nijas piscaram os olhos e o dinheiro do "imposto" já não estava mais com eles e sim na mão de Sasuke.

Ninja 1-Como?

Ninja 2-Devolva seu merda!

Sasuke- Por que, não vem pegar?-Falou com um sorriso de deboche.

Logo os 6 ninjas estavam no chão, sem nem saberem o que aconteceu

Yuna-Como vc fez isso Sasu-kun?-Falou a garota totalmente surpresa

Sr Hiash-Você é um ninja, meu rapaz?

Sasuke-Esses caras não vão mais incomodar.

E assim se passaram 2 dias,era tarde e Sasuke acompanhava Yuna pela venda da cidade a pedido do Sr Hiash

Yuna-Sasu-kun, o que acha desse vestido?-Falou dando uma voltinha.

Sasuke-Para mim são todos a mesma coisa.-Falou entediado, já era o vigésimo vestido que Yuna experimentava.

Yuna-Você achou feio! Você me acha feia?-Ela já estava soluçando em lágrimas

Sasuke-Não,não é isso.

Sasuke pensando-Como alguém pode ser tão sensível?

Yuna-Então você me acha bonita?-Falou agora sorridente segurando as 2 mãos de Sasuke, que estava sentado em um banco a sua frente.

Sasuke com uma enorme gota

Yuna-Você não respondeu!-Falou voltando a ficar com cara de dengo

Sasuke-Esse rosa claro fica melhor em vc!-Ele achou melhor falar alguma coisa antes que Yuna começasse a chorar de novo.

5 horas depois

Sasuke carregava algumas sacolas nas mãos e Yuna, caminhava ao seu lado falando pelos cotovelos enquanto Sasuke apenas concordava.

Sasuke pensando-Essa menina tem um pique maior do que o do Naruto, e ela é quase tão bonita quanto a Sak...Para de pensar isso Sasuke...Você tem que esquecer já foram dez anos.

Sasuke-Yuna!

Yuna-O que foi Sasu-kun?

Sasuke-Você pode ir indo para casa, que mais tarde eu vou!

Yuna-Você vai ficar deitado,e em baixo daquela árvore de novo?

Sasuke-...

Yuna se referia a uma cerejeira no qual Sasuke todo dia, ficava horas sentado olhando pro nada.

Yuna- Ta bom! Eu sei que você é do tipo que gosta de ficar um pouco sozinho-Falou Yuna pegando as sacolas da mão de Sasuke e correndo para casa.

Yuna corria até sua casa para falar com seu pai, deixando Sasuke para trás.

Yuna-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sasuke-Hun?o que aconteceu Yuna???

Sasuke entrou correndo na casa e encontrou Yuna chorando no chão, agarrada a seu pai morto.

Sasuke ao ver aquela cena, lembrou-se de seu passado e da dor que era perder a familia.Então sentiu-se na obrigação de consolar Yuna, pôs a mão no ombro da garota e logo sentiu ela o abraçar e chorar em seu ombro.

Sasuke não soube por que, mais correspondeu o abraço e deixou ela chorar ali, em seu ombro. Até escutar a garota entre choro dizer algo que mexeu com ele.

Yuna-O...briga...da...Sasu-kun... eu te...amo.

Sasuke ficou ali chocado, mais ainda abraçado aquela meiga menina.

7 dias se passaram

Sasuke, se sentiu na obrigação de ficar ao lado de Yuna, não podia ir embora e deixar aquela garota sozinha, mas também a respeitava muito, por mais que ela o provocasse.

Yuna estava observando Sasuke em sua rotina de treinamento, com um enorme sorriso.

Sasuke-O que foi Yuna?-Falou Sasuke um pouco incomodado com o olhar intenso que a garota o lançava.

Yuna-Nada, só to pensando!

Sasuke-Un?

Yuna-Como eu e você, estamos parecendo um casal!

Sasuke-...Deixe de falar besteiras Yuna.

Yuna-Por que? é verdade! Nós estamos morando sozinhos, Agora só falta agente se beijar né!

Sasuke-Alguém já falou, que vc é muito abusada!-Falou com um meio sorriso

Yuna-Sabe Sasu-kun desde que eu te encontrei quase morto até hoje, cada vez mais eu to me apaixonando mais por você.

Sasuke-...

Yuna-Você também, não tem ninguém,...e eu sei que você gosta de mim, então por que agente...não se casa?-Falou Yuna corada

Sasuke continuou ali calado, sem saber o que falar, por um lado já tinha completado sua vingança e tinha que reconstruir seu clã, mais por outro lado ...

Sasuke pensando-Seria muito mais fácil, se eu fica-se aqui e reconstrui-se meu clã com a Yuna, que é tão doce, prestativa e bonita,com certeza ela daria uma boa mãe! Mais então, por que eu ainda sinto que algo está errado...será?...Sakura?

Sasuke repara que Yuna estava muito próxima, dele e suas respirações estavam se misturando, mais quando Yuna que estava sentada ao seu lado ia beija-lo, ele vira o rosto.

Sasuke-Descupa, Yuna mais eu não posso!

Yuna-Por que?-Estava constrangida e triste.

Sasuke-Antes eu tenho que fazer algo!

Yuna-O que, Sasu-kun?

Sasuke se levantou .

Sasuke-Yuna eu vou ficar fora alguns dias .

Yuna-Descupa Sas...eu prometo que não vou mais falar isso eu...não vai embora por favor!

Sasuke-Ei, não se preocupe eu vou voltar! Quando seu pai foi enterrado eu prometi  
que iria cuidar de você.

Yuna-Então onde você vai?-Falou Yuna soluçando em choro

Sasuke-Tem algo que eu tenho que fazer! Dentro de uma semana eu estou de volta.

Yuna-Promete?

Sasuke com meio sorriso-Claro!

Yuna-Antes de ir posso te pedir uma coisa?

Sasuke-O que?

Yuna-Um abraço!

Sasuke então abraçou Yuna forte.

Yuna-Eu te amo muito Sasu-kun.

Sasuke-Eu sei!

Sasuke Pensando-Ela me faz tão bem!Mais por que eu não consigo esquecer?Por que esses cabelos rosas me lembram tanto a Sakura?

Sasuke então partiu seriam 2 dias de viagem até chegar em Konoha.

Sasuke pensando-Eu só vou para ter certeza de que ela está bem...deve ser isso que me incomoda, eu sinto a obrigação de saber se ela esta bem só isso!...Aquela irritante...por que eu não consigo esquecer?...será que eu a amo?,,,não é loucura...é isso eu só vou ver se ela e aquele baka estão bem, depois eu vou embora.Afinal não tem mais nada em Konoha para mim.

2 DIAS DEPOIS EM KONOHA

Sakura andava pelo o hospital até um de seus assistentes a chamarem.

Sakura-Oi ,Haru-kun!

Haru-Oi Sakura.-Falou ficando na frente da garota.

Sakura-O que foi Haru-kun?

Haru-E que eu queria saber se você...

Sakura-um?

Haru-Queria dar uma volta comigo no parque, sabe hoje o hospital esta vazio.

Sakura-Claro! Eu só tenho que conferir mais um paciente e já vamos.

Haru-Certo!

Sakura andava sorridente pelo hospital até um garoto loiro a cutucar.

Sakura-Naruto o que vc ta fazendo aqui?

Naruto-Você e esse seu namoradinho mala! Eu vi vcs no maior papo ali!

Sakura-Ele não é meu namorado, Naruto!

Naruto-Mais aquele mala e você estão sempre tão juntos.

Sakura-E que ele é meu assistente.

Naruto-E desde quando assistentes convidam vc para sair?

Sakura-Vc tava me espionando Naruto?-falou brava.

Naruto-Sabe, Sakura-chan eu acho que vc não tem nada a ver com esse cara.

Sakura-Descupa Naruto mais isso não é da sua conta!

Naruto-Eu preferia a época em que vc ficava dando em cima do Sasu...-Naruto botou a mão na boca vendo que ia deixar Sakura triste.

Sakura-Sasuke né,pode falar Naruto! Eu já não tenho porque ficar triste, eu não nego que ainda sinto algo por ele mais é justamente por isso que eu tenho que sair com o Haru, eu preciso seguir em frente assim como o Sasuke deve ter feito.

Naruto-Eu também acho Sakura-chan, vc está certa!-Falou Naruto triste.

Sakura-Você também Naruto tem que seguir em frente,o Sasuke deve ficar na nossas memorias apenas como uma boa lembrança de um amigo do passado, nada mais.

Naruto-Sakura-chan?

Sakura-O que foi?

Naruto-Você acha que o Sasuke esqueceu da gente?-Falou Naruto fitando o chão

Sakura-Provavelmente-Falou Sakura com os olhos começando a encher de lágrimas.

Haru-Sakura,vamos,a como vai Naruto-sama?-Ele acabava de chegar

Sakura-Vamos Haru!

Sakura e Haru andaram lado a lado, e foram para o parque de Konoha.

Haru-Quer um sorvete Sakura?

Sakura-Claro-disse sorridente

E assim andaram os dois sem direção ,conversando sobre tudo e rindo muito até sem perceber estarem em frente aos portões de Konoha.

Haru-Vamos sentar, Sakura?

Sakura-An? Aqui?

Haru-Sim por que?

Sakura-Nada-Sakura e Haru agora estavam sentados naquele mesmo banco onde Sasuke deixou Sakura ao partir e onde tantas vezes ela esperou por ele.

Logo Haru começou a se aproximar de Sakura.

Sakura pensando-Ele ta querendo me beijar.Ele e muito bonito,mais,aqui?nesse lugar?

Logo Sakura lembrou-se do primeiro dia como o time 7 foi naquele banco onde ela e Sasuke sentaram e ela quase teve seu primeiro beijo com ele.

Logo Sakura sentiu o toque dos lábios de Haru aos seus ,e sua língua pedindo passagem entre os lábios de Sakura.Mais Sakura não permitiu logo afastou Haru e saiu correndo chorando.

Sakura pensando-Por que?Por que?/ eu devia ter esquecido...eu tinha esquecido...Por que eu não consigo? ...Por que eu ainda o amo?Por que você ainda me faz sofrer tanto Sasuke por que?

ENQUANTO ISSO

Sasuke tinha acabado de passar furtivamente pelos guardas dos portões de Konoha, até ver uma garota de cabelos rosados.

Sasuke-Sakura! Ela esta ainda mais linda!

Mais logo ele repara que ela estava sorrindo muito e conversando com um homem,d e cabelos azuis e olhos iguais.Então Sasuke os viu sentar no mesmo banco onde deixou Sakura desacordada a 10 anos atrás.

Sasuke pensando-Então essa é sua vingança Sakura? Você vem namorar exatamente onde eu te deixei?...Entendo eu mereço.-Sasuke agora estava com um semblante triste.

Logo Sasuke vê os lábios de Sakura juntos ao do outro rapaz e vai embora não conseguindo ver a cena.

Sasuke pensando-Entendo nenhum amor dura tanto...mais se é assim ...por que ainda dói tanto em meu peito?...Por que eu... sinto uma vontade tão grande... de chorar?

Sasuke,então foi embora com o coração ferido,dessa vez para nunca mais voltar.

Sakura corria chorando pelas ruas de Konoha,até bater de frente em um homem.

Kakash-Sakura o que ouve?

Sakura-Nada não Kakash-sensei

Kakash-Sim sim desde quando se chora por nada?

Sakura-...-Sakura secava as lágrimas com as mãos.

Kakash-Bem ... tenho uma coisa que acho que vai te animar.

Sakura-hum?

Kakash-O Naruro quer dizer o Naruto-sama,nos convocou para uma missão e ele virá junto eim! Como nos velhos tempos.

Sakura-Ele me falou!

Kakash-Aparentemente o Sai não vira junto por que ele já esta em missão então iremos só nós 3.

Sakura-Quando ta marcada a missão Kakash?

Kakash-Para amanhã cedo.Será no país do trovão,aparentemente tem um ninja muito forte lá causando problemas.

Sakura então foi para casa se preparar para a missão esquecendo todo e qualquer pensamento sobre Sasuke,isso até encontrar a foto do time 7 na sua mesa.

Novamente lágrimas começaram cair,ela pegou a foto tirou do porta retrato ,e cortou a imagem de Sasuke,a jogando no lixo.

Sakura-Se você se esqueceu da gente eu também vou me esquecer de você-Falou Sakura chorando muito.

CONTINUA...

BOM SE ALGUÉM GOSTOU MANDE REVIEWS VALEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-FERIAS HUHU PENA QUE TO COM ESSE GESSO NA PERNA.


	2. nova vida

Naruto não me pertence mais a Sakura é minha nem que eu tenha que me unir ao oroshimaru.

DUAS FLORES E UM AMOR CAP2

Nova vida...

Novamente lágrimas começaram cair,ela pegou a foto tirou do porta retrato ,e cortou a imagem de Sasuke,a jogando no lixo.

Sakura-Se você se esqueceu da gente eu também vou me esquecer de você-Falou Sakura chorando muito.

Sasuke usou um de seus Jutsos de espaço/tempo do seu Magenkiou Sharingan, mesmo sabendo que consumia muito chacra...mas ele definitivamente não estava com vontade de ir andando e no caminho ficar pensando naquela cena da Sakura e aquele homem.

De um estante para o outro sumiu e apareceu onde queria.

Entrou naquela pequena casa sentindo o cansado pelo uso do Magenkyou Sharingan, logo sente Yuna se jogar em seus braços.

Yuna-Sasu-kun senti sua falta!-Ela estava chorando de alegria-Eu pensei que você iria me deixar aqui pra sempre!

Sasuke-Ei eu to de volta não to!-Logo Yuna abre um enorme sorriso

Yuna-Obrigada Sasu-kun eu ti amo.

Sasuke-Obrigado por me amar Yuna.

Lentamente Sasuke aproximou sua face a de Yuna,e a beijou,mais enquanto a beijava imaginava outra pessoa ali,logo se lembra de Sakura sorrindo para aquele homem ou pior beijando aquele homem,e a dor cresce ainda mais em seu peito.

Logo os dois se separam ofegantes.

Yuna-Sasu-kun?-Yuna estava com os olhos cheios da água, mais o seu sorriso estava maior do que nunca.-Eu prometo que eu vou fazer você me amar tanto quanto eu te amo Sasu-kun.

Sasuke-Você está conseguindo...Yuna.-Falou a beijando novamente.

Logo ele acaba o beijo.

Sasuke-Yuna...!

Yuna-O que foi?-Falou sorrindo enquanto abria os olhos.

Sasuke-Acho que você deve saber!...

Yuna-Do que?

Sasuke- Da minha história e quem eu sou na verdade.

Sasuke então contou a Yuna sobre seu clã seu irmão e sobre seu antigo objectivo de mata-lo.

Contou a Yuna de toda sua vida mais achou melhor não falar nada sobre Sakura,então se referia a ela e a Naruto apenas como amigos.

Yuna escutava cada palavra de Sasuke e cada vez mais lágrimas escorria seus olhos ao imaginar tanta dor, e solidão.

Então ela o abraçou forte.

Yuna-Chega Sasu-Kun eu não preciso saber mais nada, agora a solidão acabou você tem a mim.

Sasuke-Yuna, você tem que saber que quem você diz amar é um assassino que viveu de ódio e varias vezes quase matou as pessoas que o amavam.

Yuna-Não me importa o que você fez no passado! Eu te amo só isso que preciso saber.

Yuna-Eu quero ser sua Sasu-kun,quero te dar uma família de novo,quero ajudar a reviver seu clã,quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado te fazer chá todas as manhas, ter um monte de Uchihas com você, isso é tudo que eu quero-Falava entre lágrimas e um doce sorriso.

Yuna-Eu sei que você não me ama ainda...mas...eu quero que você me use Sasuke! Eu quero reconstruir o clã Uchiha ao seu lado!

Sasuke-Yuna?

Assim Yuna desamarrou seu fino vestido o deixando deslizar pelo seu corpo, e depois o tirando, ficando apenas de roupas intimas na frente de Sasuke.

Sasuke- Eu não quero te usar, Yuna!

Yuna-Mais eu quero Sasu-kun eu sou sua!

Sasuke ficou paralisado com a atitude da garota.Logo se lembrou de Sakura de novo,

ele hesitou de olhar Yuna ao lembrar de Sakura mais logo a cena dela beijando aquele homem voltou a sua mente, e isso o levou a um pensamento ainda mais desagradável...provavelmente Sakura dormia com aquele homem...sábia que não tinha direito de sentir siúmes mais pensar que o delicado corpo de Sakura podia estar nas mãos de outro homem o enchia de ódio e dor.Tinha que esquece-la e só tinha um jeito!

Sasuke ativou o Sharingan não soube ao certo por que o fez, mas naquele momento era muito mais Uchiha do que Sasuke.

Então Sasuke beijou Yuna e a levou até a cama naquela que seria para ambos sua primeira noite de amor.

Sasuke não conseguiu evitar de fantasiar que era Sakura ali gemendo e se contorcendo em baixo de si gritando seu nome.Tudo em Yuna o lembrava Sakura o corpo o cabelo, os olhos que embora fossem azuis o fitavam do mesmo jeito suplicante, que ao mesmo tempo que se amava também admirava.

Quando Sasuke estava no maxímo do prazer deixou escapar de sua garganta um nome.

Sasuke-AAAAAA Sa...kura!

Yuna escutou mais fingiu que não havia escutado,não se importava ela estava extremamente feliz embriagada de prazer.E tinha certeza que um dia Sasuke a amaria tanto quanto essa Sakura.

EM KONOHA

Sakura se virava na cama não consegui-a dormir,algo a incomodava era como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa que não sabia o que era.

Pensou em Sasuke pela vigésima vez na noite.Sempre lembrava-se de Sasuke antes de dormir mais naquela noite era diferente, ela não consegui-a parar de pensar nele um só instante

Não,não podia ser ele o motivo daquela sensação como ela poderia perder algo que nunca teve.

Aquilo estava a deixando louca, tentava pensar em qualquer outra coisa mais sempre a imagem daquele garoto de 12 anos lhe vinha a mente,era a única maneira que se lembrava de Sasuke, imaginou como ele estaria agora provavelmente ainda mais bonito.

Sakura-Para de pensar isso-Se repreendeu mentalmente.-Não adianta pensar em como ele está se eu provavelmente nunca mais vou ver ele.--Estava triste de novo.

Sakura-Não. Já chega de Sasuke...Eu tenho que pensar que amanhã sedo tenho uma missão e assim que voltar eu vou seguir minha vida issooo!!!!-Falou confiante.

-E isso assim que voltar eu vou dar uma chance ao Haru-kun passou da hora de arrumar um namorado!

Sakura se levantou da cama já que não consegui-a dormir resolveu checar o equipamento ninja, olhou a janela do quarto e resolveu abri-la para sentir a brisa da noite.

Logo um vento forte entra no aposento fazendo voar vários papeis sobre a mesa,mais algo a chamou atenção.

Havia muitos papeis no lixo mais apenas um pedaço de foto rasgado voou até seus pés.

Sakura começou a soluçar em choro.

Sakura-Será que você não consegue me deixar em paz.

-A foto que havia rasgado de Sasuke estava ali de novo,era como se ele a fita-se com aqueles olhos intensos.

Sakura-PARAAA!.-Pegou a foto e a rasgou em mil partes, desesperada.

-Irritante...irritante...irritante... -a voz de Sasuke ecoava em sua mente.

-Ela estava ajoelhada chorando e com as duas mãos na cabeça.

Sakura- O que eu fiz ????-Logo lembrou-se de que aquela era a única foto que tinha de Sasuke a única recordação que tinha dele.

Ela antes havia jogado no lixo por impulso mas esperava que pela manhã pegaria a foto novamente e a colaria de volta como já havia feito outras vezes.

Sakura-Volta Sasuke-kun ...Volta!!!...Volta...volta!!!!

-Sakura estava totalmente fora de si ela agora desesperadamente tentava colar cada pedacinho da foto como se assim traze-se Sasuke de volta para si.

Quando conseguiu ao menos restaurar parte da imagem de seu amor,ela ficou ali até o amanhecer fitando aquela antiga e e rasurada foto.

Por mais que se engana-se por mais que tenta-se por mais que fingi-se para os outros e para si mesma ela sempre o amaria e ela sabia disso.

Na manhã seguinte...

Yuna-Umm Sasu-kun.-Yuna dormia abraçada o peito de Sasuke.

Sasuke fitava a garota que dormia agarrada a seu peito seus olhos começaram a se encher de aguá.

Sasuke desactivou a Sharingan e acariciou a face da Yuna.

Sasuke-Me descupe...mas...eu não conseguiria fazer isso como Sasuke.

Ele havia activado o Sharingan porque quando estava com ele se sentia mais um Uchiha do que ele mesmo,e se sentiu culpado por não conseguir fazer sexo com Yuna sendo ele mesmo pois o Sasuke de verdade só pertencia a uma pessoa...

EM KONOHA

Naruto-Sakura-channnn

Sakura-Ãã cadê o Kakash-sensei?

Naruto-Agora que eu sou o Hokage ele não devia me fazer esperar!!-Falou emburrado.

Sakura-Velhos hábitos nunca mudam!

30 min. depois

Kakash- Yo Yo-

Kakash-...

Sakura-TRUCCOOOO

Naruto-SEISSSSSS

Sakura-CAIIII

Naruto-Drogaaaaaaaa de novo!!!

Kakash-EIIIIIIIII-Tentava chamar a atenção dos ex-alunos que estavam jogando baralho para passar o tempo.

Naruto-Pelo menos chego mais cedo que o normal...Mais ainda...TA ATRAZADOOOOO!!!

Sakura- E ISSO AIIIII!!!!!

Naruto-Kakash-sensei qual a missãoooooo????

Kakash-Você que nos convocou e pergunta para mim?

Sakura-Mais é um idiota!!!

Naruto-A é mesmo hehehehe é que eu ainda não to acostumado!-Falou coçando a cabeça.

Sakura-E então Naruto, quais são os detalhes da missão??

Naruto-Bemmm...será no país do trovão, alguns Jounins nos contrataram para expulsar Shinoby encrenqueiro.

Sakura-Não acha que é estranho um Jounin pagar para outra vila, para se livrar de outro Shinoby?

Naruto-Pelo que foi dito a pessoa em questão deve ser bem forte foi dito que ele derrotou 6 Jounis sem o menor esforço.

Kakash-6 de uma vez?

Naruto-Foi o que disseram mas... com certeza eu sou bem mais forte que esse cara hehehehehe.

Sakura-Que Hokage convencido!!!

Se passou uma semana...

Na verdade eles chegariam ao país do trovão em 2 dias mas tiveram problemas no caminho,pois na fronteira do país do trovão geralmente ocorriam tempestades muito fortes e tiveram que passar 4 dias abrigados em uma caverna.

Enquanto isso...

Estava amanhecendo e Sasuke já estava treinando.

Yuna se levantou nua da cama sorriu ao se lembrar que tiverá mais uma noite de amor com Sasuke,tomou um rápido banho e foi preparar o café da manha para seu amado.

Logo Yuna estava fora de casa chamando, Sasuke para comer,este parando seu treino e indo até ela.

Yuna-Bom dia meu amor-Disse dando um selinho em Sasuke.

Sasuke-Bom dia Yuna-Falou frio,logo tomando seu chá.

Sasuke não podia negar que estava feliz com sua nova vida,Yuna era extremamente atenciosa e o mimava até demais.Mas Sasuke não se sentia completo faltava algo...

não conseguia explicar mais sábia que algo estava errado.

Yuna-Sasu-kun

Sasuke-um?

Yuna-Por que toda vez que agente faz amor você fica com o Sharingan ativado?

Sasuke-...-Sasuke ficou calado se sentia mau por fazer aquilo que para ela não representava nada mas para ele muito.

Yuna sorriu.

Yuna-Você fica muito fofo com ele-disse corada

Sasuke sorriu. Yuna sempre conseguia tirar Sasuke de seu semblante sério,falando coisas assim.

----

Depois da entediante viagem os 3 finalmente chegarem até o país do trovão.Lá foram direto até o local onde se encontrariam com os Jounins que os contrataram.

Ninja 1-É humilhante para nós contratarmos ninjas de outro país, mas Konoha tem os Ninjas mais poderosos.

Kakash-Afinal quem é esse ninja que está causando tantos problemas?

Ninja 2-Não sabemos mas...ele tem um nível de luta além de um kage!

Naruto-Bom isso eu duvido eu sou o Hokage de Konoha e vou acabar com esse cara!

Sakura-O que esse ninja em questão fez de tão ruim?

Ninja 1-Ele nos humilhou, está morando ilegalmente , ele não pertence a esse país nem a essa vila, e também graças a ele nós estamos perdendo o respeito das pessoas da vila.

Kakash-Bem esses motivos não muito convincentes mais vocês tão pagando...

Agora os 3 seguíam até o local indicado pelos ninjas.

Naruto-Kakash-sensei...eu não quero expulsar ninguém da própria casa!

Sakura-Realmente aqueles ninjas não me pareciam os mocinhos da história!

Kakash-Sim sim ,de qualquer forma é melhor nós pelo menos conversarmos com esse tal shinoby!

Sakura-Deve ser uma pessoa bem impressionante-Falou Sakura olhando os arredores da mata vendo pedras rachadas e arvores caidas, constatando que a pessoa em questão treinava ali.

Naruto- Deve ser um Baka metido a machão,mais quando me encontrar vai chorar para mamãe.

Kakash pensando-Esse cheiro...me é estranhamente familiar!

Estavam agora em frente a uma humilde casa no meio da floresta.

TOC TOC TOC

Yuna- Já vaiiiiiiii-Falou contente...Logo abriu a porta.

Yuna-Um?????Quem são vocês?

Continua...

Bem descupem a demora. Mas agora que eu tirei a porcaria de gesso da minha perna eu to Graças a Deus retornando a minha rotina normal Futebol, Surfff e Festa heheheheheheh.

Bem todas as minhas fics eu pretendo terminar...

Não sou o tipo de pessoa que começa algo e deixa inacabado...mas as atualizações agora vão demorar um pouquinho mais.

OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE GOSTAM DAS MINHAS FICS E MANDAM REVIEWS É MUITO BOM PODER COMPARTILHAR MINHA HUMILDE CRIATIVADE COM VOCÊS.

PS-DESCUPA PELOS MEUS VELHOS ERROS DE PORTUGA.


	3. Amigos e rivais!

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem , mas a Yuna sim!!! kkkkkkkk Ela é minha e ninguém tasca!

Duas flores e um amor

cap 3- Amigos e rivais!

-------

TOC TOC TOC

Yuna- Já vaiiiiiiii-Falou contente...Logo abriu a porta.

Yuna-Um?????Quem são vocês?

Naruto pensando-Nossa que garota bonita...hehe mais eu ainda prefiro a hinata-chan.

Sakura-Pensando-Uh? E a primeira vez que vejo outra garota alem de mim de cabelos rosa!

Kakash-Yo Yo ...

Yuna- Um????

Sakura-A olá descupa a gente incomodar, nós somos ninjas de...

TOCCCC-Yuna fecha a porta na cara dos três, acertando a cara de Naruto que estava mais perto da entrada,

Naruto-AIIIII AIIII Meu nariz

Gota geral...

Kakash- Bem...bem eu acho que você entendeu errado-Falou alto para a garota ouvir.

Yuna-Vão embora!- Disse com tom de voz choroso como se estivesse com medo.

Sakura-Não se preocupe nós não somos ninjas do trovão somos de Konoha, só queremos conversar.

Yuna abre a porta receosa.

Yuna-O que vocês querem?-Ainda estava com medo, imaginava que talvez fossem amigos daqueles ninjas que cobravam os impostos, e que agora deveriam estar com muita raiva pelo que Sasuke fez com eles.

Naruto-Nós podemos entrar -disse sorridente tentando amenizar o medo na face da garota.

Ao ver o sorriso de Naruto, Yuna se tranquilizou, aquele sorriso com certeza era sincero e passava conforto.

Yuna abre a porta por completo e deixa os 3 entrarem, e sentarem em cadeiras de madeira em frente a mesa.

Yuna-O que vocês querem?

Sakura-Bem...Nós queríamos perguntar, se é a aqui que está morando um Shinoby?

Yuna-Sim...O Sasu-kun!

Naruto-Sasu-kun?-Algo naquele nome lhe era familiar.

Kakash-Sim..sim este era o nome! Ele por acaso está ? Nós queríamos falar com ele.

Yuna-...

Sakura- Bem vamos directo ao ponto...Alguns Jounins do trovão contrataram Konoha para expulsar o Sasu-san da vila dizendo que ele está causando problemas.

Yuna-Problemas? O Sasu-kun, nunca fez nada a ninguém! Aqueles ninjas que contrataram vocês que são maus, eles faziam a gente pagar impostos para morar aqui! E quando o Sasu-kun chegou ele mandou eles embora só isso!

Sakura-Eu sabia! ...

Naruto- Não se preocupe nós já suspeitávamos, que aquele ninjas que eram os vilões da história, heheheehehe.

Kakash-Bem de qualquer forma, acho melhor nós conversarmos com o Sasu.Ele vai demorar???

Yuna-Bem ele...deve estar em baixo daquela árvore!-Falou fitando o teto.

Sakura-Árvore?

Yuna-É o Sasu-kun as vezes, fica horas debaixo de um pé de Cerejeira.

Naruto-Ei Sakura, me parece que você tem um gosto em comum com esse cara.

Sakura- é mesmo!

Yuna nem imaginou que a Sakura que Sasuke falou podia ser aquela.

Kakash-Bem...bem onde é este pé de Cerejeira?

Yuna-Me descupem mas eu não vou contar...o Sasu não gosta que o interrompam quando ele tá sozinho.

Naruto- AFFFF, O jeito é esperar.

Yuna-Vocês aceitam um chá?-Disse sorridente.

Kakash- A obrigado.

Logo, Yuna traz uma bandeija com chá mais esbarra e derruba tudo em Naruto e Kakash.

Sakura apenas observava.

Naruto- Ai aia ia aia iaiaiaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiia-Naruto gritava corrende de um lado pro outro.

Kakash-...

Yuna ai meu Deus como eu sou descuidada descupa, descupa.

Naruto- Hahaha tudo bem! Só doeu um pouquinho.

Yuna-Que bom!.Esperem aqui eu vou fazer mais.

Sakura-Quer ajuda?

Yuna-Obrigada, Sakura-chan!

Na cosinha.

Yuna-Você é uma ninja?-Observava Sakura atentamente.

Sakura-Sim por que?

Yuna-é que eu não pensava que haviam ninjas mulheres e que fossem tão bonitas.

Sakura-O..Obrigada-Sakura corou com o elogiu.

Sakura-Você também é muito bonita!...O Sasu deve gostar muito de você?

Yuna-A eu acho que sim-Ficou vermelha.

Sakura sentiu inveja de Yuna, embora fosse uma ninja respeitada, tudo que Sakura sempre sonhou era levar uma vida simples como aquela,ter filhos e um marido que amasse de verdade...infelizmente a pessoa que sempre via quando pensava isso era Sasuke.

Yuna- Você também!

Sakura-Um?

Yuna-Vai dizer que você não tem um namorado?

Sakura-Não mas...tem uma pessoa que talvez futuramente- se referia a Haru.

Yuna-E você ama ele?

Sakura- ...-Sakura fica triste.

Yuna-Sabe...quando o Sasu-kun tá perto de mim, eu sinto minha pernas fraquejarem,sinto como se borboletas estivessem voando no meu estômago e me sinto segura eu o amo muito-Disse contente.

Sakura-Eu acho que eu não sinto nada assim pelo Haru-kun!-Falou triste

Yuna-Então você não deve namorar com ele! Eu acho que você deveria encontrar uma pessoa que você ama, e que te fizesse sentir todas essas sensações.

Sakura-Essa pessoa...eu já encontrei com ela.

Yuna-Então deve ser com ele que você deve casar não com esse tal de Haru!

Sakura- Mas...ele foi embora a muito tempo.

Yuna-E só por isso você ta pensando em desistir!

Sakura-ummm???

Yuna - Se o Sasu-kun fosse embora eu faria de tudo para telo de volta não importa quanto tempo leva-se.

Sakura-...

Naruto-EI ESSE CHÁ VAI DEMORAR??????

Yuna-JÁ VAIIIIII-Disse contente,levando o chá para os homens.

Sakura ficou alguns instantes pensando nas palavras de Yuna.E logo foi até os 3.

Naruto-Ummmm está ótimo, Yuna-chan ainda bem que você que fez, o chá da Sakura-chan é uma droga.

Yuna-Obrigada Naruto-kun ...mas a Sakura-chan com certeza deve ser melhor do que eu em muitíssimas outras coisas.

E assim os 4 passaram a tarde até a noite coversando e rindo.Não precisou muito tempo, para que Sakura e Naruto se tornassem grandes amigos de Yuna.

Já era noite

Naruto contava algumas de suas histórias exageradas para Yuna e está se surpreendia a cada palavra, e ria até das piadas mais sem graça do Naruto.

Yuna-Nossa você deve ser muito forte Naruto-kun!

Naruto-Não querendo me gabar mais eu sou o ninja mais forte do planeta!

Yuna-A isso eu tenho que discordar!

Naruto-um?

Yuna- O ninja mais forte é o Sasu-kun-Disse confiante

Naruto-Esse Sasu não deve ser grande coisa-Falou emburrado preferia quando Yuna ficava falando que ele era incrível.

Yuna-Claro que sim, o Sasu-kun é bem mais forte

Naruto- EU

Yuna- O SASU

Naruto-EU

Yuna-O SASU-KUN!!!

Logo os dois estavam brigando como duas crianças de 6 anos de idade.

Sakura e Kakash observavam.Eles estavam pregados de sono e se perguntavam como aqueles dois tinham tanta energia.

Sakura- Parecem amigos de infância- disse sorrindo.

Kakash cutuca Sakura

Sakura-Um?

Kakash-Se você e o Naruto tivessem um filho...nasceria ela!-Falou apontando para Yuna.

Sakura-PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRAAAAA... PLOFT-Deu um cascudo na cabeça de Kakash.

O relógio marcava 10 horas da noite.

Kakash-Bem...será que esse Sasu, ainda vai demorar muito?

Yuna-Ele geralmente volta bem mais sedo!... ... ... ...burra burra burra!!!

Yuna batia com a mão na própria cabeça.

Sakura-O que foi, Yuna -chan?

Yuna-Só agora eu me lembrei que o Sasu-kun iria até uma vila mandar forjar uma espada e me disse que voltaria só amanhã a tarde!

GOTA GERAL

Naruto-QUEEEEEEEE????????? ENTÃO AGENTE ESPEROU AQUI PARA NADA!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura-...

Kakash-...

Yuna-Me descupem, ter feito vocês esperarem tanto a toa.-disse em tom choroso

Kakash-Bem...bem... então é melhor nós irmos para um hotel na vila.

Yuna- Se vocês quiserem podem dormir aqui ! Eu tenho uns colchoes e o jantar demorou mas já está pronto.

Kakash-Bem...então, obrigado!

Com ajuda de sua nova amiga Sakura colocava a mesa.

Naruto-O que vai ter pra janta eim???

Yuna-Ramen, espero que gostem por que é minha comida preferida!

Naruto-QQQQQUEEEEEEEEE RAMENNN??!!!! YUNA-CHAN, SE EU NÃO AMASSE A HINATA-CHAN EU ME CASAVA COM VOCÊ AGORA!

Gota geral...

Yuna-Não, não! Você é legal mais eu sou do Sasu-kun!

Naruto-Hehehehe eu só estava brincando!

Logo os quatro sentaram a mesa.

Naruto-Ummmmm esse Ramen tá muito bom! Esse tal de Sasu tem muita sorte!

Yuna-Obrigada naruto-kun-Disse corada com o elogiu-Mas o Sasu-kun não gosta muito de Ramen!

Sakura fitava Yuna, e reparava a maneira a que ela se referia ao tal Sasu ,ela lembrava de si mesma, quando era mais jovem e como tratava Sasuke,

Kakash-...Yuna?.

Yuna-umm, o que foi Kakash-san?

Kakash-Que tipo de pessoa é esse Sasu?...pelo que nos informaram o nível de luta dele é surpreendente, uma pessoa assim não é fácil de se achar.Você sabe de onde ele é?

Yuna pensando-O Sasu me pediu para não contar nada sobre ele e seu clã para ninguém, então vou ter que mentir!..Droga eu não sou boa em contar mentiras.

Yuna-ummm ...o Sasu-kun não gosta de falar do passado dele...então eu não sei nada!

Kakash-Entendo!-Kakash facilmente pode notar que Yuna estava mentindo pelo tom de voz e sinais de nervosismo.

Naruto-AAAA Comi de mais!

Uns minutos depois Yuna arrumava os colchoes para todos dormirem! Os Homens em um canto e as meninas de outro.

Yuna-Sakura-chan!

Sakura-O que foi Yuna-chan?-Respondeu sorridente já deitada na cama!

Yuna-Sabe...eu gostei muito de te conhecer..você é a primeira amiga que eu tive em muitos anos.

Sakura-Digo o mesmo Yuna-chan -Sakura não podia negar que em um dia, Yuna já havia cativado muito ela e Naruto e os 3 já eram bons amigos.

Yuna-Boa noite Sakura-chan.

Sakura-Boa noite Yuna-chan!

Assim todos dormiram depois do agitado dia.

NA MANHA SEGUINTE

Sasuke-Parece boa!-Sasuke avaliava sua nova espada.

Ferreiro-Deu trabalho mas fiz ela de acordo com o que você disse com certeza é a melhor espada que já fiz! E sua técnica de fogo ajudou muito a forja-la mais rápido.

Sasuke-Tome!-Entregou o dinheiro ao velho ferreiro.

Ferreiro-Bem foi um prazer forjar uma espada para o ultimo dos Uchiha!

Sasuke-Umm, como?

Ferreiro-Eu reconheço esse símbolo,em sua camisa eu já fui de Konoha, mas fui banido da vila a um bom tempo atrás.

Sasuke-Sua história não me interessa, é bom ficar calado sobre isso entendido?-Sasuke saiu do local.

Sasuke pensando-Acho que não haverá problemas...bem...de qualquer forma vou indo, Yuna deve estar preocupada!...affffff...provavelmente já está chorando achando que eu a abandonei!-Fez semblante entediado.

NA CASA DE YUNA.

Naruto-AAAA Como dormi bem!-Disse se espreguiçando - ...ãn ...cadê todo mundo?

Sakura-Finalmente acordo?! Já é 11.00 da manhã!

Yuna-Eu deixei a mesa de café da manhã te esperando Naruto-kun.-Falou sorridente.

Naruto-A obrigado Yuna-chan você é ótima, viu Sakura-chan você devia aprender a ser mais simpática com a Yuna.

POFTTT-levou um cascudo de Sakura.

Naruto-Aiiiii.

Yuna -Sakura,Naruto. O que o Kakash tanto lê eim?-Disse apontando para Kakash que estava deitado no sofá lendo seu amado livrinho.

Naruto- Hahahahaha é melhor você nem ficar sabendo.

Sakura-Affff

Yuna-E que meu pai tinha um livrinho muito parecido com esse!

Sakura e Naruto-ummm???

Yuna foi até um armário e tirou um livrinho, escrito Icha Icha Paradise v.1.

Naruto-QQUEEEEEEEEEEEE...Esse livrinho foi o primeiro que o Jiraya escreveu a muito tempo atrás ...saíram poucas copias, nem ele tem um igual a esses mais!

Yuna-Será que o Kakash-san iria gostar????

Imediatamente Kakash aparece, com os olhos brilhando e grudados no livro na mão de Yuna.

Yuna-Você quer Kakash-san?

Kakash tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanta emoção, lentamente com as pernas bambas e as mãos tremolas pega o livrinho na mão!

Todos com gota ao verem a cena, no mínimo ridícula.

Kakash pega o livro em mãos e o abraça, como se fosse fugir...enquanto olhava para os cantos como se alguém quisesse rouba-lo de si.

Kakash-O..bri.gado Yuna-chan.

Yuna-ÙÚ...de nada..eu acho!

Kakash então corre para ler seu novo velho livrinho.

Yuna-Isso que eu chamo de prazer pela leitura!

Sakura-Isso que eu chamo de pouca vergonha!

Naruto-Isso é falta de mulher isso sim!

Estavam todos entretidos conversando, e as vezes Naruto e Yuna ou Naruto e Sakura brigando.

Agora Naruto contava mais uma de suas exageradas histórias.

Naruto-Bem ai eu lutei contra o teme e enchi ele de porrada.

Sakura-Do que se tá falando Naruto? Você que apanhou!

Naruto-UN-ficou emburrado.

Yuna-Hihihi...Quem é essa pessoa que o naruto chama de teme?

Sakura-A é um antigo amigo-Falou meio triste

Yuna-É dele que você tinha me falado ontem na cozinha?

Sakura-...

De repente a porta da frente da casa se abre fazendo barulho.

Sasuke entrou na casa enquanto fitava a espada procurando possíveis defeitos.

Sasuke-A Yuna a espa...-Deu de cara com quem jamais imaginaria encontrar ali.

Naruto-Ò Ó

Sakura-Ò Ó

Yuna-SASU-KUN-Yuna correu e se jogou no pescoço de Sasuke e este ainda estava imóvel tentando digerir a situação.

Sasuke pensando-Naruto,Kakash e ...Sa..kura o que eles... o que ela...

BOM GALERA, MAIS UM CAP, DESCUPA A DEMORA PARA POSTAR OS CAP. DAS MINHAS FICS, MAS TENHAM CERTEZA QUE NÃO DEIXAREI NENHUMA INCOMPLETA.

AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE LEM MINHAS FICS E OBRIGATO PELAS REVIEWS.

----------

Sakura- Obrigado pela Review,espero que esteja gostando da fic e continue acompanhando estas e minhas outras fics, abraços!

-----------

Feeeeer(Não contei direito o tanto de eeeeee que tem o feeeeeeerrrr kkkkkk)-Hahaaha eu achei legal botar outra menina de cabelos rosa, para se parecer mais com a Sakura kkkkk ,Mais sobre ela ficar ou não com Sasuke só o tempo dirá! kukukuku(risada demoniaca).  
Obrigado pela review e continue acompanhando e mandando reviews eimmmm!

-----------

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2- Obrigado pela review, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, abraços.

-----------

Smile Angel-KKKKK obrigado pela review! Vou pensar bem no que vc disse prometo!  
E obrigado por acompanhar essa e minhas outras fics prometo postar novos caps. assim que puder.

---------

crazy.girl-Hahahahahahhahahhaahahhahhahahahhahahhahhahhahhahahha...adoro suas reviews são as melhores! Adoro ler elas. Muito obrigado mesmo por gastar um pouco de seu tempo me mandando essas reviews kkkk E obrigado por ler minhas fics espero que esteja gostando! caso contrario pode me mandar reviews me criticando também kkkkkkkkk. Prometo tentar demorar menos ao postar os caps.

---------

X-Psy-Obrigado pela review, "Faça a Sakura owna esse Yuna u.u" não entendi direito a fraze mais acho que vc quis dizer para fazer a Sakura dar um pé na bunda da Yuna né? Se for isso prometo pensar seriamente sobre o assunto. Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews por favor!

---------

--amidps- Pode crerrrrrr, adoro parar o cap. na melhor parte para torturar vcs! kukukukukuku, Obrigado pela review continue acompanhando e mandando reviews por favor!

--------

neko-chan X3-Hahahhaha ela irrita mesmo! Eu fiz a personagem tentando dar a ela uma personalidade forte e destacada, sabia que algumas pessoas não gostariam dela mais ainda assim eu acabei gostando muito dela! . Bomm muito obrigado pela review espero que esteja gostando da história e continue acompanhando e mandando reviews , Abraços!


	4. Novela mexicana!

**Duas flores e um amor**

**Cap-4-Novela mexicana!**

A situação não podia estar pior para Sasuke, que agora encarava os olhos tremulos de Sakura, enquanto Yuna estava agarrada a seu pescoço.

Sakura estava imóvel tentando engolir o que via, então o noivo de Yuna era o Sasuke e Sasu-kun era apenas um apelido carinhoso, então ele simplesmente esqueceu dela, de tudo que ela fez por ele, os anos que ela o esperou e sofreu por ele não valeram de nada! Ele simplesmente ficou com outra, sem nem lhe dar satisfação...mas Sakura pensou bem...Sasuke nunca havia lhe prometido nada,nunca deu esperanças a ela mais então por que se sentia tão traída?

Kakash-Bem bem...acho que isso explica muita coisa!-Falou voltando ao ser ar entediado.

Naruro serrava os punhos-TEMEEEEE MALDITO.

Enquanto Sakura e Sasuke apenas se encaravam nos olhos.

Sasuke pensando-Agora é tarde para voltar atrás!

Sasuke-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível.

Yuna continuava sem entender nada.

Naruto-SEU DESGRAÇADO,IDIOTA!!! EU SÓ NÃO TE SOCO AGORA, POR QUE A SAKURA-CHAN E A YUNA-CHAN ESTÃO AQUI!

Sakura-Sa...su..ke-kun por que?-Uma lágrima escorreu seus olhos.

Sasuke-Yuna saia por favor!-Disse severo

Yuna-Mais!

Sasuke-Apenas faça o que eu estou mandando.Vai ficar tudo bem!

Yuna-Sim...falou meio que sem entender saindo da casa.

Naruto-TODOS ACHAVAM QUE VOCÊ TINHA MORRIDO!! MALDITO... VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDEIA DE COMO AGENTE SOFREU POR SUA CAUSA, EU E PRINCIPALMENTE A SAKURA-CHAN!

Sasuke-hun!

Kakash-Eu vou ver como Yuna está...é melhor vocês três resolverem isso sozinhos!-Falou saindo da casa.

Naruto-"HUN" É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER!-Naruto estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com os punhos serrados.

Naruto-Desculpa Sakura-chan mais eu não me aguento!-Naruto então deu um murro na cara de Sasuke mas este ignorando o soco, voltou a fitar Sakura que estava ainda parada com algumas lágrimas timidamente caindo pelos seus olhos. Parecia estar muito transtornada com a situação.

Naruto ia dar outro soco em Sasuke, mas Sakura segura sua mão.

Sakura- Naruto por favor saia só um pouco!-Falou fria tomando um olhar de desprezo para Sasuke,mal sabia ela como doía receber aquele olhar.

Naruto-S...sim SaKura-chan mas...qualquer coisa é só gritar!-Falou encarando Sasuke, com um olhar que até então, Sasuke não sabia que Naruto possuia.

Sakura então meteu um tapa na cara de Sasuke deixando a marca das mãos dela.

Sakura-Você como pode depois de tudo que passamos juntos...você pelo menos devia ter...

O NARUTO SOFREU POR VOCÊ!... E ... EU...

EU ESPEREI POR VOCÊ! CHOREI POR VOCÊ E VOCÊ!...DEPOIS QUE MATOU SEU IRMÃO EU TE ESPERAVA TODO DIA ONDE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ RETRIBUI NEM ... SEQUER QUIS SABER SE EU ESTAVA VIVA.VOCÊ É NOJENTO SASUKE EU TE ODEIO.

Sasuke-Sakura eu...-Estava abalado com os olhos de desprezo de Sakura mais se lembrou imediatamente dela beijando aquele Homem no banco de Konoha.

Sasuke-O que você PENSA que está falando?-Retomou o tom frio.-É eu vi como você me esperou...-Falou irónico!

Sakra Do que você está falado?-Perguntou com raia.

Sasuke-Esqueça isso não é da minha conta!

Sakura-AGORA EU QUERO OUVIR! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO, EIM UCHIHA SASUKE?

Sasuke perdeu a calma,embora soube-se que não era de sua conta,a imagem de Sakura com aquele o homem o assombrava.

Sasuke- Eu estou dizendo que a única pessoa que realmente esperou aqui...esse alguém fui eu!

Sakura hesitou- O que?

Sasuke- Eu...voltei para te encontrar, mas o que eu encontrei foi você beijando aquele homem!

Sakura- Sasuke...eu...-Sakura deixou rolar mais lágrimas, então era isso! Sasuke havia visto o beijo que Haru tentará roubar dela, Sakura sentiu-se com ainda mais raiva, pois mesmo nunca tendo beijado homem nenhum, Sasuke não tinha direito,de julga-la por um suposto beijo que ele achava que havia acontecido.

Sasuke-Eu...te amei-Falou quase num sussurro mais Sakura escutou claramente sentindo seu corpo tremer e o coração quase sair por sua garganta.

Aquilo era tudo que queria escutar de Sasuke a vida inteira.

Queria perdoar Sasuke por tudo, queria beija-lo, ama-lo como sempre sonhou, mas a imagem daquela garota veio a sua mente.

Flash Back on

Yuna - Se o Sasu-kun fosse embora eu faria de tudo para telo de volta não importa quanto tempo leva-se.

Flash Back off

Sakura não queria fazer outra pessoa sentir a mesma dor, que ela sentiu ao perder seu amor, embora ainda duvidasse que Yuna amasse Sasuke tanto quanto ela.

Sasuke-Sakura eu...ainda...-Tentava aproximar sua mão da face da garota , mais essa se afasta.

Sakura-Você não ama ninguém Sasuke! Se me amasse teria voltado para mim há dois anos atrás quanto matou Itash.Você brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas! Você só pode me odiar para me dizer isso agora.-Cada vez mais lágrimas escorriam pela sua face.-EU TE ODEIO.

Sasuke-Mas...

Sakura foi até a porta.

Sakura-Eu nunca...traí o que eu sentia por você!

Então saiu chorando da casa.

Sasuke pensando- Ela está certa, provavelmente aquele homem que beijava ela é muito melhor que eu.Qualquer um é melhor que eu!...Talvez tenha sido melhor assim.Mas o que ela quis dizer com "Eu nunca...traí o que eu sentia por você"?

Enquanto isso fora da casa.

Yuna estava chorando de soluçar.

Kakashi-Calma...Vai ficar tudo bem!

Yuna-Aquela é ...a Sakura que o ...o...Sasu...-kun a...ama!

-Kakashi não sabia o que fazer diante da situação.

Kakashi pensando-Ai ai será que toda mulher se apaixona por ele?...Assim fica complicado!...Cada encrenca que você se mete, eim Sasuke!

Naruto sai da casa, e encontra Yuna chorado de dar dó.

Naruto-Calma Yuna-chan!-Então abraçou sua amiga e deixou ela chorar em seu peito...enquanto também chorava.

Naruto-Yuna-chan...você gosta muito do Sasuke né?

Yuna-Eu amo ele, eu dou minha vida pelo Sasu-kun!

Naruto pensando-Nossa isso fica cada vez mais complicado!

Até Sakura sair da casa chorando.

Sakura - Kakashi,Naruto eu quero ir embora por favor!-Falava com os olhos inchados e a face vermelha.

Naruto-Kakashi-sensei vai indo com a Sakura-chan eu tenho que falar com o Sasuke!

Kakashi-Certo Naruto!...Vamos Sakura!

Sakura-Yuna!

Yuna-Umm?

Sakura-Por favor cuide bem do Sasuke-kun! Eu espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes.-Falava tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Yuna que também chorava correu até Sakura e a abraçou.

Yuna-O...bri...gada Sakura-chan!

Sakura-Eu não fiz nada, nada!

Sakura e Kakashi então foram embora.

**Continua...Só com reviews!**

**REVIEWS ANTERIORES**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS AQUELES QUE ME MANDARAM REVIEWS.**

**Akemi**

-Hehehehe todo mundo odeia a Yuna! Consegui fazer dela exactamente o que eu queria uma espécie de vilã boazinha. Ela deve estar até com medo de sair de casa hehehehehe.

Pra dizer a verdade até eu to com medo! hahahahah

Obrigado pelas 2 reviews um abraço e continue mandando reviews!

**Mii D**

Bom,para saber como termina vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pq eu adoro fazer fics bem longas! Mas espero que goste da história e continue mandando reviews.

**Gabéh x)**

E mesmo a maioria dos garotos não fazem historias que prestam hahahaahaha mas eu gostaria de deixar claro que eu sou muito machoooo hahahahaha!

continue mandando reviews eimmm.

**-amidps**

kkkkkkkk também achei muito engraçada essa parte, ainda bem que gostou, espero que esteja realmente gostando da história e continue acompanhando e mandando reviews.

Abraços

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Também to com um baita dó dele, ele só se ferra na vida. Coitado!

Abraços e espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews eimmm.

**ViVizinha123**

KKKKKK obrigado pela correcção, mas se sabe né se meu português é uma droga imagina o japonês! kkkkkkk

Obrigado mesmo

**ayuka-chan**

Que bom que está gostando! Pq eu to adorando escrever ela.

Abraços e espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews eimmm.

**crazy.girl**

kkkkkkkkkk vc é muito comédiaaaaaa, sinceramente vc devia se cadastrar e escrever fics de humor eu ia ler todas com certeza!!!!

Desculpa mesmo se eu te fiz sofrer!!! hehehehe e por favor continue mandando essas reviews que elas que dão animo para agente escrever aqui hehehehehee

Muito obrigado mesmo!

PS: Com sua review você me deu uma pequena idéia para a história hehehehe quando eu escrever ela vc vai ficar sabendo kkkkkk

AAAA e sobre a sua pergunta o Sasuke ou "Sasu-kun" hehehe não chegou a casar AINDA com a Yuna mais quem sabe né kukukukukuku (risada demoniaca)

Um beijo

**X-Psy**

Agora nintendiiiii pode deixar que eu vou pensar com carinho na sua idéia hehehehe (tadinha da Yuna) Obrigado pela review e um abraço, espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews eimmm.

**makie chan**

Nossa estou honrado é a primeira vez que vc comenta e se a primeira vez é comigo melhor ainda hhehehehe sem malicia kkkkkkkkk.

Desculpe minha brincadeira

Que bom que está gostando, e muito obrigado mesmo por estar me mandando review espero que seje a primeira vez mais não a ultima

Muito obrigado mesmo. beijos!

**Neko-chan**

Kukukuku sou um vingador eu tenho que ser mau kukuku

Hhehehehe eu paro na melhor parte para dar aquele ar de suspense e de quero mais, que bom que estou conseguindo hehehehe

Abraços e espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews eimmm.


	5. Destino!

Naruto não me pertence mais a Hinata,Sakura,Kurenai,Ino,Tsunade,Shizune, são tudo minha!

**Duas floras e um amor**

**Cap-5 - Destino!**

Depois de Kakashi e Sakura irem embora,com está ultima ainda deixando escorrer pequenas lágrimas, Naruto continuava naquele local.

Naruto-Yuna-chan! Fica aqui fora só um pouco . Eu tenho que falar com o Sasu tá!

Yuna-Tudo bem!-Falou engolindo as lágrimas.

Naruto entra na casa e encontra Sasuke escorado em um canto, com as duas mãos na cabeça, aparentando estar transtornado com o eventual reencontro com Sakura.

Naruto foi até seu antigo companheiro e colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo este o encarar confuso.

Naruto-Eeee Teme, você só se mete em encrenca!-Falou com um sorriso amigo.

Sasuke-Naruto?

Naruto-Hehehehe, você perdeu a família, mais o que não faltam são mulheres querendo te dar uma hehehe.

Sasuke-...-Deu um meio sorriso,fazia tempo que não ria das besteiras de Naruto.

Naruto-Sasuke...a Sakura-chan te ama muito! Todos esses anos ela ficou esperando por você, muitos homens todos os dias davam em cima dela, mais ela nunca deu bola para nenhum, tudo por que ela ti ama, eu...não sei o que você sente pela Sakura-chan ou pela Yuna-chan mais...eu queria que você soube-se disso.

Sasuke-Naruto...Obrigado por ainda ser meu amigo!

Naruto-Hehehe, Teme você é um cabeça dura mesmo!

Sasuke-Eu não quero mais atrapalhar a vida da Sakura, por mais que eu a ame eu só trouxe sofrimento a ela.

Naruto-Tenho certeza que ela não pensa assim!..perai "por mais que você a ame?" hahahahaha nunca imaginei escutar isso da sua boca !

Sasuke-...Naruto eu...pela primeira vez eu não sei o que fazer, meu coração diz para correr atrás da Sakura mas...minha razão diz para ficar, sem contar o meu orgulho,eu não seria capaz de ir atrás da Sakura pedir perdão mesmo se eu quisesse!...E também...

É melhor ela seguir a vida dela e ficar com alguém que a mereça! Mesmo porque agora é tarde para voltar atrás! Por favor Naruto, cuide da Sakura para mim!

Naruto-Tudo bem, eu acho que esse assunto é delicado de mais para mim! Eu não poço pedir que você vá atrás da Sakura-chan porque isso magoaria a Yuna-chan, de qualquer forma espero que você também seja feliz,com sua escolha, Sasuke!...só que... algo me diz que essa história de Sasuke e Sakura ainda vai longe hehehehehehehe

Sasuke-hunn???-Olhou para o local onde Naruto estava e não mais o encontrou.

Sasuke pensando-Então é isso! Agora tenho que seguir e tentar esquecer assim como ela com certeza ira fazer! Ou...já fez!

Logo Yuna entra chorando na casa e agarra Sasuke.

Yuna-Sa...su-kun vo...você não ...va...vai me deixar ...vai?

Sasuke pensando-Definitivamente eu não posso abandonar a Yuna... a Sakura tem muitas pessoas e amigos ,já a Yuna... é sozinha ela só tem a mim, e é totalmente dependente de minha presença. Eu não gostaria de imaginar o que ela faria se eu a abandona-se.

É então é isso! Tenho que seguir minha vida, e e tentar de agora em diante não machucar mais as pessoas que eu amo.

Sakura eu te amo! Eu sem querer descobri isso! Mas é melhor para nós dois seguirmos em caminhos separados, por mais que me doa!

Sasuke-Calma... Yuna eu não vou te deixar!-Falou tentando ser gentil.

2 Dias depois

Sakura chegava em Konoha, e foi directo para sua casa, estava com pressa de entrar em seu quarto e poder finalmente soltar tudo que estava sentindo, uma vez que a viagem inteira se segurara para não chorar na frente de seus colegas de time.

Sakura já estava na rua de sua casa andando em passos rápidos.

AAAA Sakura que bom que eu te encontrei,falou Haru pondo-se na frente da garota.

Sakura-VAI PRO INFERNO HARU! - Então tirou Haru da sua frente com um empurrão, e entrou na sua casa, correndo para seu quarto mal dizendo oi para sua mãe.

Sakura no fundo não queria dizer aquilo para Haru,mais não pode deixar de pensar que se não fosse ele a tentar beijar nos portões de Konoha, agora ela talvez estivesse ao lado do homem que ama.

Os dias se passaram depressa,Sakura mal saia de casa e tinha pedido suspensão no Hospital,nem Naruto conseguía anima-la estava entrando em uma profunda depressão.

No país do Trovão.

Yuna- E ai então...

Sasuke-...-Fitava o teto.

Yuna-Sasu-kun...SASU-KUN!

Sasuke-umm? O que foi?

Yuna-Eu estava falando com vo...

Sasuke se levanta.

Yuna-Sasu-kun onde você vai?

Sasuke-Treinar!- Dizendo isso se retirou da casa.

Yuna adquiriu um semblante triste, sabia muito bem que ele estava mentindo, e que não iria treinar,era assim todos os dias desde que reencontrou Sakura,ele iria ficar debaixo daquela maldita arvore de cerejeira o dia todo, pensando na mulher que ele realmente amava e Yuna sabia que esta, não era ela!

Yuna cada vez, se sentia mais mal por Sasuke,este que sempre mantinha seu ar frio e superior, agora até sua voz saia triste,e a todo momento seu ar era distante.

Até quando eles "dormiam" juntos,(coisa que antes era todo dia, agora se resumiam a no máximo 3 vezes por semana isso por que ela quase se jogava em cima dele) ele parecia pensar em outra ou melhor ...na outra!

Não podia mais suportar aquilo,sentia Sasuke morrer cada dia mais, e ela não conseguía nem ao menos arrancar um de seus meios sorrisos que ela amava tanto,não queria ver a pessoa que mais amava sofrendo, por causa dela!

Então tomou sua decisão.

ENQUANTO ISSO EM KONOHA

Sakura estava em seu quarto sozinha pensando.

Sakura-Ficar aqui em casa chorando pensando nele não vai adiantar de nada! Sendo assim só tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer para esquecer o Sasuke-kun nem que seja só por um momento!

Sakura se trocou e saiu de casa.

----

Eram 9 horas da noite,quando Naruto voltava de eu trabalho árduo(dormir enquanto Shizune fazia tudo!)

Ele andava contente pelas ruas de Konoha quando uma voz o chama atenção.

MANDA MAIS UMAAA, hic(soluços)

Naruto- Um????Sa..kura-chan-Olhou para um bar de Saque,de onde vinha a voz.

Naruto entrou no bar e encontrou sua melhor amiga com uma garrafa de Saque na mão.

Sakura-AAAAA NARUTO, hic ,vem toma uma tamém!

Naruto-O.õ Sakura-chan você ta bêbada!

Sakura-Bêbada eu hahahahahaha, hic, eu só bebi um tiquin assim ó!

Naruto-E melhor eu te levar para casa!-Naruto pegou Sakura pelo braço e a tirou do bar!

Sakura-Ei para, hic, hic

Naruto-Sakura-chan, você encher a cara não vai resolver nada!

Sakura-Mais ajuda!-Disse com sorriso de bêbado.

Naruto-Afffff

Vendo que Sakura mal conseguía ficar de pé, Naruto a sentou em um banco.

Naruto-Sakura-chan você tem que parar de ficar sofrendo por causa do...

Sakura- SASU-KUN, SASU-KUN hic, que apelido mais meloso...hic..., Sasuke, hic, -kun é bem, hic, melhor!

Naruto-U.Ú!!!

Sakura- Se não fosse hic, aquela, vaca oferecida hic, hic e aquele pervertido do ,hic Haru hic!

Naruto- Bom que ele é um pervertido eu tenho que concordar, mais a Yuna-chan não é vaca!, Sakura-chan!- Tentou amenizar a situação.

Sakura tomou outro gole na garrafa de Saque.

Sakura- Queee Charuto, então até você defende, hic a...aquela ofere..cida, então por que você tamém não vai ficar com ela!...Pois saiba...hic...que o...o Sa...suke-kun ama eu não ela! Ele só ta com ela por dó! Hic, hic!

Naruto-U.Ú!!! Sakura-chan é melhor eu te levar para casa!...e é Naruto não Charuto!

Sakura-AA desculpa Kabuto! hic.

Naruto-U.Ú

Naruto então apoiou Sakura no ombro e a levou para casa dela, enquanto ouvia qualquer coisa sobre o quanto ela era melhor que a Yuna e o quanto o Sasuke a amava,também algo a respeito de demitir o Haru do Hospital.

-----

Sakuke, voltava para casa com seu costumeiro ar distante, mais repara a falta de algo ou alguém.

Sasuke-Umm? Cadê a Yuna?

Sasuke olhou pela casa e encontrou um bilhete sobre a mesa com uma rosa do lado.

Neste dizia.

Sasu-kun eu fui visitar uma tia minha que está doente ,por favor não se preocupe! Desculpa não ter te chamado, mais sei que você anda meio triste e sei que não iria querer vir junto, sem contar que eu tive de ir de trêm e sei como você tem medo dele.

Volto dentro de 4 dias!

Te amo muito, e sempre vou te amar.

Ass: Sua Yuna.

Sasuke-Estranho ela nunca me falou de tia nenhuma! ...Ei quem falou que eu tenho medo...òó ...Eu só acho estranho algo se mover sem cavalos ou alguma coisa puxando!

2 dias depois.

14:50 h.

Sakura estava deitada no sofá tentando distrair a cabeça com um livro e uma tijela de chocolate derretido, estava despenteada e ainda com pijama, sem a mínima vontade de fazer nada.

TOC,TOC,TOC

Sakura-Afff só faltava ser o Haru querendo me incomodar de novo!

Sakura abre a porta com raiva.

Sakura- Eu já disse que não quero sair com você Haru não me en...ãããã você?!

Yuna- Será que agente podia conversar!

**Continua...Só com reviews!!!!!! **

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS**

**OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS!!!!**

**sakusasuke-**

U.Ú ...Poxa será que todo mundo odeia a Yuna ? Tadinha dela!

A pobre coitada anda até com medo de sair de casa e ser apedrejada! Hehehe mais eu até entendo todo mundo quer ver a Sakura com o Sasuke e o Sasuke com a Sakura, né!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnnn!Ò.Ó.

**Mokona Kuramae**

O.õ Acho que ocorreu um GRANDE mal entendido aqui!

O nome do cap é novela mexicana, porque é uma confusão total cheia de dramalhão! Foi apenas uma brincadeira que eu fiz! Eu definitivamente,jamais, nem em um milhão de anos assistiria uma novela ainda mais MEXICANA! HAHAHAHA

Para dizer a verdade nem ver TV eu vejo! Acho um desperdicil de vida!

Heheheehehe eu ri para caramba quando li seu review!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews.

**HarunoN**

Desculpa não postar o cap rápido, mais eu ando meio sem tempo! n.n

Adorei escutar que pelo menos alguém gosta da Yuna!

Tadinha ela já tava com depressão ÙÚ

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnnn!Ò.Ó

**Smile Angel**

Desculpa se eu esqueci de responder algum review seu! n.n

Sasu-kun hahahahaha a galera odiou o apelido que a Yuna deu pro Sasuke!

Ficou muito meloso mesmo! mais também ficou até bunitin

Minhas outras fics estão meio paradas por enquanto!...ÙÚ...Eu ando meio sem tempo então preferi continuar só essa, mas prometo que muito em breve eu atualizarei as outrs fics!

Alguma em especial que você esteja gostando? Pois eu não sei qual a próxima que darei prioridade para terminar!

E os Emo são uns doido sem noção mesmo! kkkkkkkkkkk tinha que morre! Tudo !

Desculpa se algum Emo lê minhas fics! Mais que vcs tem mau gosto isso tem!

**Akemi**

Tirando a ameaça! ÙÚ...Adorei ler sua review principalmente a parte "você não sabe que emoção que eu senti quando vi o Capítulo 4 la na janelinha"

É muito bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando da minha história!

E desculpa a chantagem! hehehe mais eu reforço ela eimmm!!!! Então continue mandando reviews entendeu!!!!! Mocinha òó!!!! hehehe

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

**Gabéh x)**

Parece que virou moda! Odiar a Yuna hehehehe.As vezes ela é irritanete mesmo!

Muito obrigado pelo elogiu "cara vc é muito fofo -" hehehehe,espero que a partir de agora vc deixe essa timides de lado e continue mandando reviews!!! einnnnn

Um grande abraço

De seu escritor Fofo! heheheehe (mais eu não sou gordo tá!)

**Uchiha Ayu**

Não se preoculpe, eu tembém tenho uma preguissa de mandar reviews! n.n

Mais saber que você está gostando da fic para mim é muito gratificante, porque você é minha escritora favorita! Serio mesmo!

E confesso que por antes você não ter mandado reviews eu pensei: "Ela não deve estar gostando do fato do Sasuke estar com outra mulher senão a Sakura!" Pois quando eu leio certas fics que a Sakura está com outro homem senão o Sasuke eu também não gosto e deixo de ler na mesma hora!

Obrigado pela review, e pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar minhas outras histórias! Só estou meio sem tempo ultimamente!

**carol-sana**

Que bom que esta gostando tanto a ponto de chorar! n.n

Sobre sua pergunta:"essa Yuna é a msm de Kage Kara Mamoru?"

Sinto muito mais qualquer semelhança é pura coincidencia. A Yuna saiu da minha cabeça mesmo! Mais depois que você me falou eu procurei na internet o que era esse

Kage Kara Mamoru e andei dando umas olhadinhas!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

**Uchiha Neko**

Kkakakaka o Sasuke está muito confuso coitado! hahahaha Eu também ficaria com duas mulheres lindas que me amam e ter que escolher uma só!

Mais nem a Sakura nem o Sasuke desistiram um do outo ainda!

E pode ter serteza que eles terão uma ajudinha de quem vcs menos esperam opsss falei de mais!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

**Claki**

Coloquei o nome de Novela mexicana no cap, porque a confusão ta geral né!

E claro que tem continuação! Ora vc acha que eu deixo as coisas pela metadi???

Que bom que está gostando!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

**X-Psy**

Iae outro Brother! É bom saber que não sou o único Homem que escreve fics kkkkkk se meus amigos soubecem eles me linchariam kkkkkkkkkkk ainda bem que nenhum deles entra aqui(eu acho porque nenhum deles também sequer deve imaginar que eu entro! hahaha)

E sobre a Sakura falar que o beijo do Haru foi roubado e ela não teve culpa eu vou deixar para depois! hehe

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

**crazy.girl**

Hehehehhe minha leitora favorita!!!!

O.õ Nossa eu não conhecia esse seu lado ERO hehehehe

"Me deixar só de cerolas num galho duma arvore afffffff coitado de mim!

E vai confessa até que não seria tão ruim me ver Nuzito kkkkk

Mais deixa de besteira..voltando ao assunto Review fic.

A review ´Humor/romance mais ainda eu adoro colocar um drama extra para fazer vcs sofrerem um pouquinho!

E cada vez que leio suas reviews eu me mato de rir sério mesmo! Você é muito Foda! No bom sentido é claro!

Muito obrigado mesmo pelas reviews peç que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews beijosssss !

Ps:Affffff esse cap, deu review pra caramba! Já to cansado de responder reviews! kkkk

n.n

**ViVizinha123**

Odiar a Yuna já não é mais novidade ù.ú já é uma coisa bastante natural hehehehe

Tadinha dela!

E me desculpe pelos erros, mais é que eu digito e não tenho saco para ficar revisando então assim que eu termino o cap eu já posto! Desculpa os errinhos.

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Num acho ele meio EMO,

Se ele fosse Emo, quando o irmão matou toda a familia dele, ao invez de jurar matar o irmão ele eria cortado os pulsos e chorado até a morte! hehehe

Mais que ele só se ferra isso é verdade! pelo menos agora no Mangá o Autor da história ta fazendo ele se dar bem!

Bom uma coisa ele tem que agradecer ao Itash, pelo menos ele deu Hobi legal para o Sasuke se distrair o resto da vida ! kkkkkkk affff que coisa maligna!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

**neko-chan X3**

Desculpa te fazer esperar, mais como vc disse eu tenho vida! hehehe e ultimamente ando sem tempo para quase nada! Mais prometo tentar atualizar o próximo cap mais rápido!

Ps:Que bom que to conseguindo hehehehe deixar o suspense no ar!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\

Naemi

Que bom que está gostando, porque ta me dando um trabalhooooo!

Obrigado pelo review! Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews/.\


	6. Amor é algo além da razão!

**Duas flores e um amor**

**Cap 6-Amor é algo além da razão!**

TOC,TOC,TOC

Sakura-Afff só faltava ser o Haru, querendo me incomodar de novo!

Sakura abre a porta com raiva.

Sakura- Eu já disse que não quero sair com você Haru não me en...ãããã você?!

Yuna- Será que agente podia conversar!

-

Sakura- Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você Yuna! -Disse tentando parecer amigável, mas sem muito sucesso.

Yuna- É sobre o Sasu...é quer dizer o Sasuke!

Sakura- Olha Yuna, o Sasuke ou Sasu-kun como você gosta de chamar ele, já não é mais problema meu! - Começava a ficar enraivecida com o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria. Afinal o que Yuna queria mais? Já havia perdido seu único e verdadeiro amor, o que ela queria roubar mais de sua vida?

Yuna- Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele!- Disse fitando o chão com a voz fraca, doía de mais, renunciar ao seu amor daquele jeito.

Sakura- Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com o seu SASU-KUN!- Agora já estava visivelmente irritada, será que já não era dor o bastante, saber que Sasuke estava com outra? Ou ainda tinha que aturar essa outra a sua porta querendo ser sua amiguinha?

Yuna- E...ele...gosta muito de você!

Agora Sakura não se aguentava de raiva!

Sakura- O SEU SASU-KUN NÃO PASSA DE UM SER, SEM SENTIMENTOS QUE BRINCA COM AS PESSOAS, E AS FAZ SOFRER ! EU TENHO NOJO DELE! ELE É UM...

**PLAFT**

Sakura- O.O

Sakura para de falar ao sentir um forte tapa em seu rosto, realmente não esperava aquilo de uma garota tão frágil como Yuna.

Sakura- ò.ó O que você pensa que...

Yuna- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELE! ...Você não sabe de nada!

Sakura- O.O- Estava surpresa com aquela garota a sua frente. Será que aquela Yuna era a mesma garota chorona ,infantil e medrosa que havia conhecido ha dias atrás?

Yuna- Você não sabe como me dói não poder fazer ele feliz! Desde que ele te reencontrou ele está sempre triste,distante, ele não treina mais, não come direito está apático a tudo, ele parece um zumbi! ...Por que ele sente sua falta, o seu desprezo machuca de mais a ele... E...ele TI AMA SAKURA ELE SEMPRE GOSTOU DE VOCÊ!

-Lágrimas escorriam sobre a face das duas garotas.

Sakura- Se... ele senti...se algo por mim,ele teria voltado há dois anos quando matou o Itash, e não... me fazer sofrer por tanto tempo!... Ele preferiu ficar com você, ele gosta de você Yuna ! - Disse fitando o chão com pena de si mesma.

Yuna- ò.ó... Será que você não entende!!! ...DEPOIS DE LUTAR COM O IRMÃO, O SASU-KUN FICOU DOIS ANOS EM COMA! POR ISSO ELE NÃO VOLTOU!

Sakura- O.O ...I...sso é..ver...verda...de?

Yuna- Eu encontrei ele estirado no chão com a cabeça e o corpo sangrando!... Eu cuidei dele por esses dois anos!... Cuidava das constantes febres que ele tinha, amassava comida para ele poder engolir, movimentava os membros dele, para os músculos não atrofiarem.

-Dizia com semblante sereno e o olhar distante como se recordasse de cada momento com ternura e carinho.

Yuna-Durante esses dois anos, eu me apaixonava cada dia mais, imaginava como ele seria quando acorda-se, se ele gostaria de mim?... eu dediquei minha vida ao Sasu-kun!...Mas quando ele acordou a primeira coisa que ele fez foi chamar pelo seu nome!

Conforme os dias foram passando, eu pude conhecer o Sasu-kun e constatei que eu o amava de verdade, ele era estranhamente maravilhoso, aquele jeito imponente, superior, as vezes até arrogante e grosso, mas ainda assim doce, preocupado mesmo que ele nunca admitisse...Eu via bondade naqueles olhos frios!

Sakura escutava cada palavra tremula.Escutar a descrição de Yuna sobre Sasuke, era como se o visse na sua frente.

Yuna- Todo dia ele insistia em ficar um pouco sozinho debaixo de um pé de cerejeira..antes eu não entendia o porque, mas agora eu sei ...ele ficava pensando em você!

Sakura- Ç.O -Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e evitar que seu coração pulasse dentro de si, ao escutar aquilo.

Yuna- Eu pensei que poderia fazer ele te esquecer...mas sempre que eu me aproximava , ele me evitava...ele se manteve fiel ao que sentia por você...Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu disse que gostava dele...e ele me nnao levava a sério.

Até que um dia... ele disse que tinha uma coisa que precisava fazer , e que ficaria fora alguns dias.

Eu achei que ele iria ir atrás de você e nunca mais voltar...eu não sei o que ele viu ...ou fez, nesses dias em que ficou fora...mas ...quando voltou ele me fez tão feliz!

A partir desse dia mesmo distante ele correspondia nem que fosse um pouco ao meu sentimento, mas eu sabia que por algum motivo ele só estava me usando para tentar te esquecer!

E eu tentei, tentei muito fazer com que ele esquece-se mas parece que eu não consegui!

Sakura agora se lembrava

Flash back on

Sasuke- Eu estou dizendo que a única pessoa que realmente esperou aqui...esse alguém fui eu!

Sakura hesitou- O que?

Sasuke- Eu...voltei para te encontrar, mas o que eu encontrei foi você beijando aquele homem!

Flash back off

Sakura- Então era isso! E..ele me esperou, e..ele me amava! -As lágrimas comessaram a cair livremente de suas esmeraldas trilhando diversos caminhos em sua face vermelha.

Sakura fitou a menina a sua frente, e só agora entendeu...ela renunciou ao seu amor...fez tudo aquilo para ver seu amado feliz, sem se importar com o que ela própria sentia.

Yuna- O Sasu-kun...quer dizer o Sasuke-kun, sempre te amou, mesmo com aquele geitão marrento dele...Eu sei que ele deve ter te feito sofrer muito...mas eu acho que ele merece mais uma chance! -Dizia sorrindo com a face vermelha em lágrimas, que estas mesmo que tenta-se evitar caiam de sua face.

Sakura- Por que você está fazendo isso...Yuna?

Yuna- Porque eu amo, e para ver o Sasu-kun feliz eu faço qualquer coisa!

Sakura-O.O

Sakura fitou Yuna séria

Sakura- Eu também!

As duas se abraçaram e choraram juntas.

Sakura- Obrigada!

Yuna- n.n ...Bem acho que você tem que ir a um lugar né? -Disse sorrindo.

Sakura- Você é uma pessoa linda Yuna-chan! ...Eu tenho certeza que você será muito feliz.

Yuna- Tenha certeza disso! n.n

------

Sasuke estava sentado na grama, debaixo daquele pé de cerejeira.

Sasuke pensando- Hunf... espero que a Yuna esteja bem...eu não posso perder mais ninguém...você também Sakura eu espero que esteja feliz ... ao lado de alguém que ti de valor!

- Mirou o por do sol, com o semblante abatido quando é despertado por uma voz doce vindo atrás de si.

Sakura- Ohayoo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- Sa...Sakura?! O que vo...

**Continua... **

**Só com reviewsss...**

**Bom galera eu sei que esse cap ficou parado e meio sem graça, mas era preciso para seguir o desfecho da história n.n**

**O próximo cap vai ser o final por isso naum percam !**

**MANDEM REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SE NÃO EU NÃO POSTO O FINAL ò.ó !!!! (sou bravo naum????)**

**RESPOSTAS REVIEWS (hehehe vocês nem devemse lembrar do que escreveram nas reviews depois de tanto tempo sem eu postar um cap né?!)**

**Akemi**

Ameaço mesmo hehehe, sem reviews eu num posto e ponto final O.O!

Brincadeirinha...obrigado pelo elogio a história e pode falar ela está foda mesmo ! n.n

Ps Eu sou malvado de mais u.n kukuku

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n

**Gabéh x)**

Afffff hehehe já vi que vou ter que me conformar com o apelido! u.u

Seu escritor "fofo" pede desculpas por demorar tanto para postar, é que este cap estava meio delicado de escrever e eu estava sem idéias, num sei se ficou muito bom mas espero que goste! n.n

Esse cap num fico comédia, pois estamos nos momentos decisivos e o próximo cap será o ultimo, dai eu vou fazer mais romantico.

Ps- Você reparou que eu continuo parando bem na melhor parte hehehe

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n

**crazy.girl**

Afff já vi que o apelido Fofo pegou hehehehe vocês mulheres são foda...você nem imagina qual meu apelido de verdade, até meus professores me chamam por esse apelido na chamada, mas eu não vou contar qual é! n.n

Sobre nosso assuntinho ERO

Sou obrigado a admitir eu sou muito ERO hehehehee

e sobre sobre o que você disse antes (confere sua review se num lembra!)

Acho que eu me encaixo bem na sua descrição, sou moreno, tenho o torax até bem fortinho tipo eu num faço academia mas pratico muitos esportes, a seta para o paraíso confere, e sobre o tamanho do paraíso...pelo menos até hoje nenhuma mulher reclamou hehehehehehehehe...

agora a parada do rabito redondo ai eu num nintendi? Que porcaria é essa de rabito redondo menina? kkkkkk

Brincadeiras a parte...

Sobre sua pergunta...

Toda a parte em que a Sakura estava bebada eu fiz em sua homenagem n.n mas aquele comentario da Sakura sobre o nome Sasu-kun ser meloso e Sasuke-kun é muito melhor eu tirei a ideia unicamente de seu review n.n

Muito obrigado pelo review beijossssss

**neko-chan X3**

Bom espero que com esse cap a Yuna tenha se redimido pelo menos um pouco de seus pecados hehehe tadinha u.u

Esse cap eu num fiz para ser comédia como você gosta,mas é que agora eu tenho que focar mais a parte romance para fexar a história hehehe n.n

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n

**sakusasuke**

"senta no sofá e começa a ver naruto enquanto pensao que será que o meu miguxo vai fazer no proximo cap? bem só esperando para ver ne?

bjx"

Hehehe que bom que está gostando tanto assim, desculpa demorar a postar n.n

Falta de tempo u.u

Também adoro Sasusaku 4ever!

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n

**Naemi**

Desculpa a demora n.n ... Bom espero que tenha gostado do cap, sei que ficou meio parado mas eu garanto que o próximo vai ser bem melhor,,, e também o ultimo ç.ç

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n

**Claki**

Realmente ta bem novela mexicana hahahaha mais sem aqueles nomes ridculos ,tipo Sakura Mercedita ou Sasuke Gonsales Henrrique Fernado! kkkkkk

Que bom que está gostando n.n

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n

PS- Eu num vejo novela mexicana naum tá! O.õ

**Uchiha Ayu**

Desculpa o tapa que a Yuna deu na Sakura n.n ...você deve estar brava comigo hehehe

E num esquenta eu também tenho preguissa , estilo Shikamaru mesmo!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA eu já estou acostumado, a fazer sucesso com a mulherada n.n( convencidoooooo) e sobre o fã club você é viciada de mais no Sasuke quer até fazer parte de um fan club Uchiha o.o ai já é de mais, eu num estou pronto para um fan club, num sou tão convencido até o ponto de apoiar essa idéia! hehehehhehehehe

Brincadeiras a parte

Muito obrigado por acompanhar minha humildes fics n.n espero que esteja gostando!

Sobre sua outra review na fic "felizes para sempre?": Por que eu ficaria bravo de você me chamar de gatinho? n.n Até gosto de apelidos n.n principalmente quando é mulher que me dá um!(menos quando elas me chamam de cachorro ai eu caio a cara o.o)

Se eu te conta-se qual o meu real apelido você ia rachar de rir!

( vocês mulheres são foda! n.n até para escolher apelidos u.u)

Então se quiser me chamar assim ou de qualquer outro pelido fique a vontade!

bjosss !!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

A Yuna-chan nesse cap tentou se redimir u.u tadinha!

"Isso daria uma ótima novela mexicana xD"

Eu vou conssiderar um elogil n.n

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n

**Smile Angel**

Affff, continuar todas minhas fics de uma vez vai ser foda! n.n

Já esta dificil continuar só uma u.u

Mas prometo pouco a pouco acabar todas!

E espero que toso esse seu ódio pela Yuna tenha diminuído um pouquinho com esse cap n.n tadinha ela já estava traumatizada ela também amava o SASU-KUN dela! n.n

Obrigado pela review, peço que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews einnn n.n


	7. Amor eterno

**Oie galera está ai o ultimo cap desta fic, agradeço a todos os leitores que me mandaram reviews e fizeram está fic ir para frente, prometo que logo voltarei com meus antigos projetos, estes sendo.**

**"O coração de um vingador "e "Sonhos presos ao passado"**

**Acho que já faz uns 2 meses que não mexo neles!!! U.u**

**Mas antes vou revisar eles !!!**

**Estou adorando dar uma de escritor nas horas vagas! (ps: horas vagas nada, eu escrevo a maioria das histórias no meio das aulas de Mat, Fisica,biologia e quimica, eu num intendo nada mesmo..e depois só passo pro computa!) U.U**

**Bom sem mais enrrolações!!!!!**

**Duas flores e um amor**

**Cap 7- Um amor eterno! **

Sasuke estava sentado na grama, debaixo daquela árvore de cerejeira.

Sasuke pensando- Hunf... espero que a Yuna esteja bem...eu não posso perder mais ninguém...você também Sakura eu espero que esteja feliz ... ao lado de alguém que ti de valor!

- Mirou o por do sol, com o semblante abatido quando é despertado por uma voz doce vindo atrás de si.

Sakura- Ohayoo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- Sa...Sakura?! O que vo...

---

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e mirou o por do sol, deixando o mesmo sem entender nada, mas com uma incrível vontade de abraça-la

Sasuke- Sa...Sakura! -Fitou a garota, está com algumas lágrimas se formando na face rosada.

Sakura- Nesses anos que você ficou fora muita coisa aconteceu!- Falava tentando parecer serena.

Sasuke- ... - Fitou o sol junto com ela.

Sakura- Sabe... o Naruto virou Hokage, mas quem faz todo o trabalho é a Shizune, acho que ele esperava mais ação no trabalho! -Sorrio doce.

Sasuke- Hun... Fico feliz por ele! -Disse frio e seco.

Sakura- Eu e a Ino fizemos as pazes, e ela está namorando o Sai!

Sasuke- O garoto que se parece comigo?

Sakura- É...eu acho que ela começou a namorar com ele , só porque ele lembra você, acho que ala ainda gosta de você!

Sasuke- Hun...Isso nunca me importou!

Sakura- Bem... a Hinata está namorando com o Naruto e está muito feliz, assim como ele. O Neji e a Tenten estão há um paço do casamento, e o Shikamaru e a Temari estão casados há um mês embora já tenham se separado e voltado 3 vezes.- Fitava o sol.

Sasuke- Konoha mudou muito!

Sakura- Acho que as coisas, nunca mais serão como antes né?- Disse triste

Sasuke- Eu não quero que sejam!

Sakura- Hun...por que não? Você não gostava do tempo em que éramos o time 7?

Sasuke- Naquela época eu estava cego, o ódio dominava o meu ser, e eu pude aproveitar muito pouco daqueles tempos.

Sakura- Mas agora você está feliz né?- Sorrio

Sasuke- Não...matando meu irmão me tornei ainda mais vazio!

Sakura- Mas e a Yun...

Sasuke- E você?- Cortou o que Sakura iria falar.

Sakura- Nani?

Sasuke- Você me disse sobre o rumo da vida de quase todo mundo, mas e você está feliz?... Como vai o seu namoro com aquele homem dos cabelos azuis? - Disse frio fitando o Sol que já estava dando espaço para noite.

Sakura- Eu já te disse, ele não é e nunca foi meu namorado!

Sasuke-... hun.. eu acho que isso não é da minha conta, não é mesmo?

Sakura- Você me perguntou se eu estou feliz não é?- Olhou para Sasuke com a face vermelha, e as lágrimas começando a cair.

Sasuke- hun?

Sakura- Não Sasuke-kun eu não estou feliz!

Sasuke- Eu te faço sofre não é mesmo?- Passou a mão sobre a face de Sakura afastando uma lágrima, não demonstrando muita emoção.

Sakura- Não Sasuke, sua ausência,sua indiferença que me faz sofrer !

Sasuke- Por que você veio aqui? -Fitou o chão.

Sakura- Eu ainda te amo mais que tudo, toda noite eu rezo para que você esteja bem,toda noite eu sonho com você, não ouve um dia na minha vida que eu não imaginava qual seria o gosto dos seus lábios, como era sentir o calor de sua pele! -Chorava de soluçar enquanto fitava Sasuke.

Sasuke- Você merece mais que isso, merece alguém cujo a existencia não seja tão insignificante quanto a minha.

PLAFT

Sasuke- o.o - Abaixou o rosto ao levar um doloroso tapa.

Sakura- Não se refira a si mesmo como "isto" sua existencia pode ser insignificante para você, mas não é para mim!

Sasuke- ...

Sakura- Para o Naruto,Kakashi,Ino, e ...a Yuna, você é muito importante para todos eles... e para mim!- Acariciou a face de Sasuke onde havia dado o tapa.

Sasuke- Me desculpe Sakura!- Falou com uma voz sofrida, enquanto fechava os olhos ao sentir a caricia em seu rosto.

Sakura- A Yuna gosta de você, ela te ama, ela foi capaz de me buscar em Konoha só para não velo triste.

Sasuke- "Então era isso que ela foi fazer"...Sakura a Yuna para mim, é alguém o qual tenho muito carinho e me vejo na obrigação de proteger ...mas...o que eu sinto por ela não se compara ao que eu sinto quando estou com você! -Fitou Sakura profundamente.

Sakura- ... -Encarava aqueles olhos negros que tanto amava, sentia seu coração bombardiado pelas palavras doces jamais ditas por Sasuke.

Sasuke- Enquanto treinava com Orochimaru, naquela caverna fria, sem o calor do sol, eu me toquei do quanto me fazia falta os seus abraços quentes, enquanto ouvia aquela voz peçonhenta eu vi o quanto sentia falta de sua voz doce.

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos e me focar no ódio que sentia pelo meu irmão, mas você e aquele Baka do Naruto não saiam de minha mente.

Quando matei Orochimaru, e segui atrás de Itash, eu só via ódio, lutei com ele com todo ódio que possuia, mas não foi pelo ódio que eu sobrevivi, enquanto o sangue esvaia de meu corpo, tudo que eu pensava era que queria viver, nem que fosse só para ver o seu sorriso mais uma vez.

Sakura- O.O - Sakura sentia o coração quase explodir em seu peito ao escutar aquilo.

Sasuke fitava o céu já escuro enquanto falava serenamente tudo aquilo que guardava em seu peito.

Sasuke-Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que é do inferno que se vê o paraíso.

Eu estava no inferno Sakura,minha vida desde que decidi seguir o caminho da vingança foi um inferno sem fim , e só quando estava sendo queimado nesse inferno que eu me toquei o quanto você era importante, você é minha luz,meu sopro de vida.

Sakura- Sa-su-ke-kun.

Sasuke- Eu te amo Sakura, eu jamais pensei que esse coração frio pudesse sentir algo tão grande por alguém...eu te amo,esse sentimento vence meu orgulho ou minha razão!

Sakura- Eu também ti amo Sasuke-kun!- Estava com os olhos marejados e mal podia acreditar que aquele era o Sasuke que conhecia.

Este momento foi mágico para ambos os lados, Sasuke sentia Sakura roçar os lábios contra os seus, suas respirações se misturavam, e seus corações batiam descompassados. Sasuke que sentia os lábios de Sakura pressionados contra o seus, abriu a boca e deixou a inexperiente língua da garota fazer caricias a sua, deixou-se levar como se nunca tivesse beijado, sentia a língua de Sakura timidamente percorrer cada canto de sua boca.

Não demorou muito para se separarem ofegantes, Sakura estava corada com lágrimas caindo cada vez mais de seus olhos esmeraldas, Sasuke fitava a garota com ternura.

Se fitaram por mais alguns segundos, até Sasuke tomar o mel daquela boca rosada novamente, desta vez ele tomou a boca de Sakura de maneira desesperada, e pode ouvir um gemido longo vindo da garota que afagava seus cabelos.

Longe dali uma garota de cabelos rosas olhava a cena com um meio sorriso e lágrimas que mesmo que tentasse segurar, insistiam e cair.

Passaram-se três horas, a lua iluminava um casal que estava abraçado debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, estes se acariciavam e se beijavam de maneira carinhosa, Sasuke protegia Sakura do frio com seus braços que a abraçavam de maneira protetora.

Sakura- Parece um sonho!- Dizia com a cabeça repousando sobre o peito de seu amor.

Sasuke- É melhor se acostumar...minha flor!- Disse com tom de voz frio, mas ela sabia que aquelas palavras eram tudo, menos frias.

Sakura- Eu poderia passar a vida inteira assim! -sorrio doce.

Sasuke- Não, nós temos que voltar!

Sakura- Aãn? Para onde?

Sasuke- Para casa, ora!

Sakura abriu um imenso sorriso e se virou, para fitar seu amado.

Sasuke- Eu devo uma porrada na cara daquele doutorzinho, por tentar te beijar!

Sakura- Hihihihi , já está com ciúmes amor?

Sasuke- Hun...- Emburrado.

Sakura- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes..eu só pertenço a você!

Sasuke- Eu também...só a você minha flor de cerejeira!- A beijou novamente.

E ambos se levantaram.

Sakura- Então vamos ?...O Naruto vai pular de alegria ao saber que você voltou!

Sasuke- Sakura...você pode ir indo?...é que... eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes de ir embora!

Sakura- Hihi...claro meu amor, eu vou ir andando você me alcança! - Deu um beijo em Sasuke e foi andando feliz, sábia o que Sasuke precisava se despedir e agradecer a Yuna,talvez leva-la para Konoha, uma vez que está, não poderia viver sozinha naquela casa no meio da floresta escura, claro que ela se corroía de ciúmes mas entendia que ambos deviam muito a Yuna, e não se importaria que Yuna morasse em Konoha... é claro bastava ela ficar a uma boa distancia de SEU Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke entrou naquela que foi sua casa, durante um bom tempo.

Yuna- Ohayooo Sasu-kun- Disse com um sorriso, tentando esconder o quanto havia chorado.

Sasuke- Yuna eu...

Yuna- Hehehe eu já sei! Você vai embora né?

Sasuke- ...me desculpe!

Yuna- Pelo o que? Eu só tenho que te agradecer, esse tempo que passei com você, foram os melhores de minha vida!

Sasuke- Yuna...eu prometi que cuidaria de você! Eu quero te levar para morar em Konoha, eu acho que a Sakura , vai acabar aceitando - Fitou o chão.

Yuna- Não ia dar certo, mesmo que agente continua-se apenas como bons amigos, a Sakura-chan não ficaria confortável comigo por perto!

Sasuke- Mas...

Yuna- E ela teria toda razão, pois eu não conseguiria ficar perto de você, sem querer toca-lo!

Sasuke- Yuna, você não pode continuar morando nessa casa sozinha!

Yuna- Você se preocupa comigo né?

Sasuke- Claro...você é muito importante para mim , você é como uma ...

Yuna- Como uma... irmã? Não é mesmo?

Sasuke- ...Fitou o chão. - Eu não posso deixa-la sozinha aqui!

Yuna-Não se preocupe eu amanhã mesmo vou morar na cidade, lá não vai ter perigo de nada me acontecer!- Disse sorrindo

Sasuke- Hun...Eu prometo que sempre que der eu e a Sakura vamos vir te visitar!

Yuna- Ahhhh... chama o Naruto-kun também, eu gosto muito do jeito bobo dele! -Disse sorrindo, mas Sasuke sabia, que aquele sorriso era forçado.

Sasuke- Yuna...Obrigado! -Aproximou-se de Yuna e a beijou, aquele que seria o ultimo beijo deles. Um beijo calmo delicado porém que acabou rápido.

Yuna abriu os olhos feliz, aquele havia sido o ultimo porém o mais maravilhoso beijo que ganhará de Sasuke, pois sabia que aquele beijo era só dela, e ele não estava pensando em ninguém mais além dela.

Sasuke já havia sumido.

Yuna- Adeus meu amor, espero que seja muito feliz- Pôs a mão na barriga e a acariciou.- Obrigada por deixar um pedacinho de você aqui comigo.

------

5 dias após voltarem para Konoha, Sakura e Sasuke se casaram, fizeram uma festa humilde porem todos os amigos compareceram.

Sasuke ao ver sua flor, sendo trazida para altar por Kakashi, ficou maravilhado pela beleza daquela que escolheu para amar a vida inteira, e fitou aquele rosto corado se apaixonou de novo a cada dia se apaixonava novamente pela sua flor!

Sakura entrava na igreja com as pernas bambas, se segurava para não desmaiar igual a 4 dias atrás, quando Sasuke a pediu em casamento.

Kakash- Calma...ele não vai fugir! -disse brincalhão vendo que a garota o puxava para o altar com passos rápidos.

Sakura- n.n Tudo bem, é que eu estou ansiosa!

Kakash- Cuide bem dela!

Sasuke- É tudo que eu quero! -Tomou Sakura dos braços de seu ex- sensei e fitou aquele anjo.

Sakura- Eu te amo!

Sasuke- Eu também.

Naruto- EIIIII TEMEEEE , SAKURAAA -CHANNNN VAMOS COMEÇAR ESSA CERIMONIA LOGO!

Sasuke- Afff, quem vai casar agente tem que ser um Hokage tão baka e escandaloso?

Naruto -EUUU OUVIIII EINNNNNN- Ia pular em cima de Sasuke, mas Tsunade o segura pelo colarinho.

Tsunade- Está vendo este livro, basta ler, entendeu?

Naruto-Tudo bem! u.u

A cerimonia passou rápido para Sakura e Sasuke, que não ouviam sequer uma palavra errada do livro que Naruto tentava ler, reclamando do tamanho das letrinhas.

Estavam muito ocupados se fitando, e trocando olhares e sussurros apaixonados.

Naruto- "Afff eu não sei por que eu vou perguntar isso"...Se tiver alguém contra a união desse casal, isto é se não for nenhuma mulher encalhada e desesperada ou algum doutor metido a expertalhão, que fale agora ou se cale-se para sempre, bom se eu fosse vocês eu me calaria! -Olhar mortal para todos os presentes.

Todos- o.Õ

Naruto -Pelo poder a mim concedido, graças a muito treino! . Como o Hokage dessa vila eu os declaro marido e mulher ...Teme pode beijar a Sakura-chan mas não abusa se não eu voo no seu pescoço! ò.ó!

A festa foi geral, Sakura fez questão de jogar o buquê para Hinata, que está corou dos pés a cabeça.

Agora Sasuke carregava sua esposa para o quarto e delicadamente a colocou sobre a cama.

Sasuke- Enfim a sós minha flor!

Sakura- Eu te amo muito sabia? -Não continha as lágrimas de emoção.

Sasuke- Hun- Sorrio maroto e falou ao pé do ouvido de Sakura- Eu também.

Sasuke tomou os lábios de SUA esposa, desabotoando o vestido da mesma com os dentes, enquanto a esposa acariciava sua face, Sakura estava totalmente vermelha e encharcada em lágrimas de felicidade.

Fizeram amor de maneira delicada, Sasuke foi paciente, mostrava uma delicadeza que Sakura não conhecia.

Sasuke beijou cada centímetro daquele corpo, fazendo Sakura gemer de prazer.Vendo sua flor totalmente nua Sasuke sussurou sedutoramente no seu ouvido um - Você é perfeita... eu ti amo de mais! - Para logo em seguida massagear os seios da garota a fazendo chamar repetidamente pelo seu nome. Ele se deliciava ao tocar aquele corpo, que desejou por tanto tempo, era como se nunca tivesse feito sexo com ninguém, sentia seu coração descompassado, eram sensações que jamais havia sentido com Yuna.

Sasuke estava sobre Sakura nua e ele só de cueca, tomava os seios da mesma, e com uma mão massageava de leve o sexo dela a fazendo gemer,

Sasuke beijou cada canto daquela pele, e de leve passou a língua sobre o sexo da garota a fazendo gritar alto e tremer, gostou daquela reação então continuou,. Acariciava o sexo da garota enquanto esta gritava e segurava seus cabelos o incentivando a continuar.

Sakura desejava tanto aquele corpo, durante tanto tempo, que agora estava em um estando de transe, sentir seu amor a tocando daquela maneira era muito mais do que imaginava, estava rendida de corpo e alma, só conseguía soluçar,gemer e chamar pelo seu amor.

Sasuke sentindo que Sakura já estava totalmente embriagada de prazer,se posicionou sobre a garota e começou a penetra-la de vagar, ao escutar um grito abafado de dor ele parou os movimentos, e voltou a beija-la.

Sakura voltou a chamar pelo seu nome, entre gemidos, incentivando Sasuke a continuar com os pequenos movimentos, logo sentindo o sangue que denunciava a pureza da garota escorrer pelo seu membro.

O silencio da vila Uchiha era quebrado por gritos, gemidos, e palavras apaixonadas naquela noite que forá inesquecível para o jovem casal.

**------- **

**Dois meses depois um casal acordava com os raios do sol.**

Sasuke- Hun...- Fitou a esposa dormindo nua, sobre seu peito,sorrio para si mesmo ao concluir seu pensamento o grande e orgulhoso vingador Uchiha estava totalmente rendido, seu orgulho havia sido derrotado pelo o amor, e se sentia imensamente feliz por isso.

Sakura- Uhnnnn- soltou um gemido de satisfação- meu amor já acordou?

Sasuke- Uhun!- Afastou uma mexa de cabelo da esposa.

Sakura- Amor,você já pensou em um nome?

Sasuke- Ainda não!- Passou a mão na barriga de Sakura que estava gravida de 2 meses.

Sakura- Que tal Yuki?

Sasuke-Yuki é bonito, mas ...Como tem tanta certeza que nascerá um menino?

Sakura- Intuição!

Sasuke- Hun eu preferia que nascesse menina e que fosse igual a você!... mas ...Uchiha Yuki eu gosto!

Sakura se ergueu e beijou apaixonadamente seu marido, nunca forá tão feliz e sabia que era só o começo!

**Um mês depois**

Sasuke estava em uma missão no país do trovão, e não pode deixar de passar no endereço que receberá de Yuna, precisava ver se ela estava bem,ele se sentia responsável pela garota,sentia um carinho grande por Yuna, mas um carinho de irmão.(ele não sabia do filho!).

Entrou naquele quarto de pensão e perguntou por Yuna.

Dono da pensão- Você é Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke- Sim!

Dono da pensão- A Yuna-san pediu para lhe entregar isso- Estendeu um envelope.

Sasuke saia da pensão e leu a carta dentro do envelope.

_---_

_Sasu-kun eu garanto para você que estou bem!_

_Eu encontrei uma pessoa que gosta muito de mim, vou me casar em alguns dias, eu acho que o que sentia por você, era apenas um amor bobo e infantil, espero que esteja feliz, um dia quem sabe eu e meu marido vamos visitar você e a Sakura em Konoha._

_Um grande beijo, você sempre será uma pessoa muito especial para mim!_

_Ass- Yuna!_

_--_

Sasuke- Ao terminar de ler, deu um meio sorriso, ela estava bem e havia o esquecido, sentiu como um peso de mil toneladas, fosse retirado de suas costas, e poderia voltar para casa tranquilo, contar as novidades para sua esposa que certamente ficaria muito feliz.

**LONGE DALI EM UMA VILA PEQUENA NAS FRONTEIRAS DO PAIS DO TROVÃO.**

Uma garota de cabelos rosados acordava, desconfortável pelo tamanho de seu barriga.

Yuna- Hun...bom dia Sasu,meu filhinho!(ela nomeou o filho de Sasu em homenagem ao pai) -Passou a mão na barriga em seguida, pegando a foto de Sasuke, e a abraçando - Bom dia meu amor!

Levantou sorridente, estava em uma casa confortável em uma amigável vila,na qual seu pai era muito respeitado e esta vila a acolheu.

Yuna toma uma rápida ducha, e saia para sua matinal caminhada, recomendação médica

Yuna- Eu sempre vou te amar ...Sasu-kun! -Fitou o céu, e sorrio triste!

**A FIC TERMINA AQUIIII**

**Mas...**

**Continuaaa...eu farei um pequeno cap, contando os rumos da vida de Sasu e Yuki os dois filhos de Sasuke.**

**Obrigado a todos que estão lendo minha fic e estão gostando O.--**

**Continuem mandando reviews!!!!!!**

**Abraços.**

**\Resposatas reviews( Eba hj tem review pra caramba n.n )**

**Agatha Black3**

Muito obrigado n.n

Eu adorei escrever ela, confesso que a galera aceitou a fic melhor do que eu imaginava! Que bom né n.n

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Carol-sana**

Obrigado mesmo, deu para ver que você gostou de verdade n.n ...que bom saber, Você num gosta muito de Sasu Saku? ...num intendo como não gostar deles, até que sou homem(macho) gosto. Tenho certeza que se é a primeira SasuSaku que você lê e gostou , aposto que vai gostar de outras fics SasuSaku

Aconselho ler as fics SasuSaku da "Uchiha Ayu" tenho certeza que você vai adorar! Embora haja muitas outras escritoras de fics SasuSaku ótimas por aqui!

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Gabéh**

Hahaha, tadinha da Yuna-chan no final ela ficou sosinha né?

Acho que assim eu pude saciar um pouco o ódio que você senti por ela U.U

Hehehehe brincadeira, bom saber que você está gostando!!!

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Tifa**

O.O Você leu tudo de uma vez???????

Hahaha você deve ter gostado mesmo!!!! n.n Que bom!!!!

Obrigado por ler, e por gostar da fic e ainda mandar review n.n

Espero que tenha ficado satisfeita com o final!

Ps- Vou tentar continuar escrevendo fics desse nível n.n

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**sakusasuke**

n.n bom que está adorando...eu também n.n

Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e que eu um tenha decepcionado com o "final"!

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Uchiha Ayu**

Hehehe assim eu fico sem jeito!!! n.n...-

Obrigado mesmo pela paciencia em ler minhas humildes fics n.n

Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando, da fic!!!!

Eu ia fazer desse cap o final,mas vou colocar mais um cap, sobre o rumo na vida dos filhos de Sasukee um possivel encontro entre eles, espero que goste n.n

PS- Num conto de jeito nenhum!( num sabe do que eu to falando? Melhor ainda! hehe)

Beijos Tchauuuu n.n

**-amidps**

Eu torturo em parar os caps nessas horas decisivas né? ...n.n

Mas como esse é o "ultimo" cap, eu num pude fazer suspense u.u

Para sua alegria e minha tristesa! U.U hahaha

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**crazy.girl**

Desculpa se eu ofendi você de alguma maneira, mil perdoes!

Eu quis dizer que eu fiz a parte da Sakura bebada baseada no seu jeito doidão hehehe num me leve a mal por favor...n.n

"Que porcaria é essa de rabito redondo menina?" hehehehe sobre isso...eu falei assim porque "rabito redondo" soa muito estranho, parece meio gay seila hahaha eu num falei por mal

Acho que nossas girias são bem diferentes né?

De que estado você é?

Desculpa de novo, você é minha leitra favorita, e te concidero muito!

Abraços!!!!!!

Ps- Sobre minhas outras duas fics u.u estou tão preguissoso ultimamamente u.u...mais sedo ou mais tarde eu continuo! n.n

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Bom se você gosta mesmo de drama e confusão está fic foi mesmo um prato cheio né! n.n

Que bom que estea gostando de meu "dramalhão"

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Smile Angel**

Bom...espero que o fato da Yuna ter sofrido pacas nesse cap deve saciar seu ódio dela né?...Tadinha n.n...será que só eu gosto dela?

Bem...que bom que está gostando da fic!

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**neko-chan X3**

Eu torturo em parar os caps nessas horas decisivas né? ...n.n...você num é a primeira que reclama u.u

Mas como esse é o "ultimo" cap, eu num pude fazer suspense u.u

Para sua alegria e minha tristesa! U.U hahaha

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Manu**

Eu só botei um pouco de hentai graças ao seu pedido..pois inicialmente num estava nos planos.

Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e que eu num tenha decepcionado! n.n

Obrigado pelo elogiu n.n

**Tetêchan.n**

Antes tarde do que nunca n.n

Eu também tenho preguissa de deixar reviews nem esquenta o importante é que você está gostando da fic n.n

Mas...eu gosto muito de reviews u.u

Eu também fiquei com muita pana da Yuna-chan, mas como você já deve ter lido...ela termina a fic sosinha.

Eu até pensei em fazer ela conhecer o Lee...mas... num acho que daria certo! n.n

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Naemi**

Num o pior é que num é o ultimo... decidi ainda fazer mais um cap! Vocês ainda vão ter que guentar mais um episódio de minha história n.n

Que bom que gostou tanto assim do cap e espero que também goste desse !

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n

**Claki**

Bom..se você gostou mesmo da fic...acho que ficará contente em saber que ainda colocarei mais um pequeno cap !!! n.n

E graças a pedidos fiz esse cap que acabei de postar meio picante n.n

Espero que tenha gostado!

PS- Eu num vejo novela nenhuma nem mexicana nem da globo nem de nada, acho tv um atrazo de vida n.n

Abraços

Obrigado pela review, espero que goste desse cap e que continue mandando reviews n.n


End file.
